Whiskey, Make it a Double
by NadiaHart
Summary: Castiel and Dean had done their fair share of missing the point. This definitely wasn't the first time they had a misunderstanding however, it would take an oblivious angel with a plea for help to finally get them both on the same page. The question is, will Dean be ready to go the lengths Cas needs him to when he finally loses control? [explicit, smut, first time encounter]
1. Whiskey, Neat

"Dean. . ." Cas's deep voice startled Dean out of his stupor. He had been reading the same page of the same book for the last twenty-five minutes and had not even realized it. Dean glanced up at Cas who was standing a few yards away in the center of the dingy hotel room. He closed the book and shifted his weight in the uncomfortable motel room chair. Placing the old volume on the weathered table he cleared his throat and rubbed his eyes before responding.

"Yea, Cas... What's up"

Cas licked his lips and shifted from one foot to the other before responding.

"Dean, I…" he paused again taking a few steps closer to the seated man. Hesitating his hands fisted and relaxed then fisted again at his sides.

"Cas, man, just get to the point.." Dean was tired, Lord was he tired. His shoulders ached and a dull throb had started in the back of his head that signaled a mean hangover was creeping its way into life. Dean looked around and found a half empty bottle of whiskey on the table in front of him. He casually poured himself another glass. How many glasses was this now, how many bottles this week. Dean sighed and downed the glass in one gulp. His eyes closing in a mild grimace as his free and motioned Cas to get on with his story.

"Dean," Cas said with more conviction stepping closer to where Dean was seated "I believe that, what I'm saying is, I think that I, after having spent so much time here amongst Humans, may have developed…"

"Cas, if you aren't going to speed this up. . " Dean cut across him his green eyes flashed as he looked up at Cas from under furrowed brows.

"I believe my vessel" Cas cleared his throat and shifted on his feet again 'may require interactions of a physical nature.." Cas managed to stammer out, moving now with assured steps to the seat across the table from Dean. "I mean, I have been having these thoughts…." Cas looked down at his hands, the fingers interwoven in his lap. He hunched over a confused look on his face, his elbows pressing into his thighs he let his fingers fall apart and flashed a sideways glance at Dean. "Confusing thoughts. . . and I'm just not sure how to proceed. . "

Dean was smiling, a crooked little smirk, his lips pulled up in a way that almost made Cas want to punch him, or.. did he want to punch him? The palms of Cas's hand suddenly began to tingle, itch, and he balled it into a fist against his thigh. He was certain that he wanted something from Dean, maybe it was that Dean could help him. The confused expression Cas normally wore was back and Dean laughed. Dean sat back in his chair bringing one booted ankle up to lay lazily over his other knee. He reached back running his long fingers through his sandy blond hair. The muscles in his arm and shoulder bunching in a way that made Cas very uncomfortable. Turning suddenly Cas brought his fisted hand down on the wobbly table, his jaw clenched so that a muscle jumped under the stubbled skin.

"Dean," he said again, his voice menacing and low. Dean shifted suddenly, his arm dropping quickly to fall onto his thigh and across his lap to grip the elevated ankle, his bright eyes widening slightly. Cas watched as a small flush came and went on Dean's cheeks, observed as Dean's tongue suddenly swiped out over his lips.

"This is serious." Cas continued his eyes leaving Dean's lips and following the motion of his arm, lingering too long on his forearm and how the muscles bunched as he gripped his ankle.

"I cannot get my vessel to cooperate,' Cas confessed his crystal blue eyes narrowed as they snapped up to Deans, "it is as if Famine has returned and I am craving red meat to the point of distraction. But it is far worse now as I cannot simply gorge myself on meat at any time I like! This hunger… appears to be one I am unable to satiate so simply…" Cas fidgeted slightly, his head cocking to the side as it often did when he was seriously considering something. "I was hoping since you are so versed in the carnal arts, that you might offer me some assistance, some guidance. . ." Cas's voice trailed off into a low rumble as Deans sharp laughter erupted out. Dean tossed his head back and sighed loudly before a rumble of discontent came across the table from his friend, who was now looking almost embarrassed for having brought up the topic.

Dean cleared his throat again making his face as serious as possible, his arched brows knitted together as he looked over Castiel's confused and concerned features. "Alright Cas," he said leaning in, bracing his forearm on the table between them "But the last time I tried to help you. . " Dean paused his eyes flicking over Cas's form before returning to his face "You scared the damn girl off…" Dean licked his lips and that smug little smirk returning to his face.

Cas opened his mouth to explain but Dean raised a hand and waved him into silence. "Remember the Pizza Man?" Dean asked

"Of course" Cas replied relaxing back into his chair "He and the babysitter had a very complicated relationship, one I shall not soon…"

"Right, right," said Dean again running his hand through his hair, "Maybe this time we start a little slower. . . " Dean stood up, Cas jumped to his feet following Dean's lead. Arching a brow Dean looked at him "That bad huh?" Dean commented absently.

"Yes, Dean. It is quite serious." Castiel assured him.

Dean shook his head, "Alright, gimme a few hours to get you some supplies and I'll be right back, You. Stay. Here." Dean motioned pointing deeper into the hotel room on each word. "Sammy should be gone a few days, so you don't have to worry about being interrupted." Dean grabbed his jacket and keys and left Cas alone in the room.

"Well," Cas said aloud as he removed his trenchcoat and tossed it over the chair Dean had just vacated. "That went better than expected." his fingers moved up to loosen the tie around his neck.

Dean was gone roughly 2 hours and as he entered the room again Cas sprung to his feet from where he had been sitting, perched on the edge of one of the beds. "Hello Dean" he rumbled as the other walked over to him.

Dean faltered a step as he met Cas's gaze, the paper bag in his hand swayed slightly. The last time he saw that look on Cas's face, he was really pissed. "Yea, Cas, here man." He handed over the bag which Cas dumped out on the bed expectantly. Five Items tumbled out of the bag, 3 dvd's a bottle of lube and a pack of soft hand towels. Dean reached down and picked up the first dvd holding it up for Cas. The look of confusion sprang back to Cass' face.

"I didn't know where I should start so I picked this one up, the freakin cashier gave me a look. . . you owe me…" The dvd was titled Idle Hands and pictured an athletic man with his head tossed back and his own hands down his pants. 'This one should show you how to.. You know.." Dean gestured at Cas's crotch area.

"Ah, I see…" Cas said simply taking the DVD and looking to the other two, 'Annie Loves Oral' and 'Rough Riders 3, Cowgirls Gone Wild'

"I'd start with Annie, as every girl loves a man who knows a little tongue play, and then move onto Rough Riders" Dean smirked rocking on his heels slightly, "Then we can head over to Hunny's Pot and you can choose a lady you like…" his eyes flicked over Cas again more slowly this time, before he cleared his throat and nodded "My treat"

Cas opened his mouth again, but Dean was already leaving "I'll be back in a few hours. . " He said not meeting Cas's eye.

Cas stood for a long moment watching the closed door, his lips parted, his shoulders hunched ever so slightly before looking at the DVD in his hands. Squinting slightly he tried to examine the man on the cover. Lean with fair skin and dark blond hair, toned muscled and slim hips Cas's frown lessened slightly.

He followed Deans instruction and watched all three movies. He watched the first one twice. Feeling his frustration grow with each video. His palms were itchy and he had unconsciously but steadily removed his clothing as the room seemed to grow hotter and hotter with each passing hour. When a stiff banging finally came from the door Cas felt a wave of relief wash over him as Dean stepped into the room bringing in the cool night air behind him.

The room was stifling hot causing Dean's brows to raise fiercely. The bottle of whiskey he had in his hands formed a thin layer of condensation quickly. Dean looked to where Cas was seated on the edge of the bed his eyes going wide as he took in what he was seeing.

Cas sat in nothing but his slacks, his torso, tan, taught skin was coated in a layer of sweat and glistened like he had just come out of a bath. His dark hair was messed as if he had been consistently running his hands through it for the better part of the night. A soft flushed ran across his cheeks and down his neck fading into the wide smooth planes of his chest. A chest that was rising and falling rapidly. One of his hands sat gripping the fabric of his pants on his thigh, the other holding the TV remote as if it was a lifeline. The muscles of his shoulders were tense and it seemed as if he was a spring waiting to pop. Deans eyes moved slowly up to Cas's face and he subconsciously took a step back. Lips parted slightly, his tongue trapped between his own teeth Cas was staring at Dean, hungry, starved. His normally crystal bright eyes had darkened into a stormy grey sea of desire.

"Uh, Cas…" Dean said as his hand holding the bottle dropped to his hips. _What the fuck was going on._ Dean thought to himself his mind racing as he felt his own blood pounding through his veins, listened as his heart sped up and his mouth went dry. _Was this what his prey felt like? Is this what they felt when he hunted them…._ The sudden thought startled him, _no no no, this isn't right...what the fuck…_ Dean's eyes snapped down in confusion as he felt desire pool between his legs. The air in the room was hot, heavy even and every breath Dean pulled in tasted spicy, it was distracting making it hard for him to focus. Cas always had a way of looking at him that had made him slightly uncomfortable. He couldn't put a finger on the type of discomfort Cass' looks had given him until just now, the way that those eyes had made his pulse quicken, made his palms tingle. He understood now, but damn was it startling. _Cas…. Cas is a man, well he's an angel.. Of the lord…. His life was really fucked up…._ Deans eyes snapped up from where he was staring; at the bottle now pressing gently into the front of his hips in a subconscious effort to hide his growing erection; and jumped back a few inches.

Cas had moved from where he sat and he was standing far too close now his head tilted in a way that exposed way too much of his long tanned neck. Dean couldn't help it, his eyes traveled down that tasty bit of flesh to where it met his shoulder and he licked his lips. "C..Cas…" Dean's voice came out broken and low, he barely recognized it. "We… we've talked about this man," Dean licked his lips again and leant back against the counter that now pressed into the small of his back. "P..personal space…." Dean looked down at Cas's face wanting to meet his eyes, however Cas was not only moving closer he was looking at Dean's body like he was seeing it for the first time. Dean's chest rose and fell more rapidly as Cas looked up to his face.

"Dean.." his voice was a low growl, his top lip curling slightly around the name. The sound of Cas saying his name always sent a strange feeling spiking into the pit of his stomach. This time it was different, so incredibly intense, as if he had been struck in the head. Dean felt a hot flush creep up his neck, his ears grew red and he could feel sweat starting to trickle down his back.

Cas was reaching out for him, Dean could feel Cas's whisky scented breath against his neck, he could see the multi faceted cuts of blue that danced in Cas's eyes. _Too close…_ Dean could feel his head spinning, maybe the last 5 hours at that bar wasn't such a good idea after all, maybe that bottle of Jameson he and the pretty barmaid polished off wasn't the best plan. He felt dizzy. He tried to step back but there was no place left for him to go. Cas's strong warm fingers slipped over his own; suddenly gripping the bottle he had forgotten he was holding. Dean jumped, trying to pull his hand away. If Cas hadn't been there the bottle he was holding would have smashed violently against the floor.

Carefully Cas set the full bottle down on the counter, moving deliberately slow. His soft pink tongue flicked out over his lips as his eyes shifted to glance up at Dean's face. "I feel as if I have gained a detailed knowledge of the skills I must possess, as a human male" He began "I also believe I am quite aware of the affliction I am suffering from now…." His voice trailed off into a low rumble as his fingers came away from the bottle to grip the edge of the counter on either side of Dean's hips. Cas shifted slightly his bare feet planted firmly on the cool laminate floor. "I really.." he went on lifting one of his hands to slide up Dean's toned forearm, a smirk curled the corner of his lips as the muscle jumped under his fingertips. "Must thank you for all you've done"

"Cas, I…"

"I need you to give me permission, Dean" Cas cut across Dean softly as he leant in further; his strong hand wrapping around Dean's forearm sliding firmly up to his bicep pulling the t-shirt down his arm exposing the flesh of his neck and shoulder. Cas brought his face towards Dean's newly exposed skin, the sweet spice of his breath made it hard for Dean to breath.

"I understand now, why it's always you, the power you have over me. Why I cannot stay away when you call my name. Tell me Dean. Tell me why you only pray to me, tell me why you whisper my name in the dark of the night…" Cas's lips danced dangerously close to the bend of Dean's neck.

' _This wasn't happening…'_ Dean thought frantically to himself, ' _Cas is your best friend..you don't see him like this, Hell, you've never seen a man like this…..'_ His body was betraying him, his pants were tight his pulse pounded and it took every fiber of his willpower not to lean just a fraction towards Cas to let him have the tender flesh at his nape. Dean's mind swam, could he turn Cas away now, when he needed him so badly. ' _honestly,'_ the thought floated sarcastically through his head ' _had he really never thought of Cas like this, His Castiel, his own personal angel. Had he really never pictured what his Cas would look like half naked his blue eyes blinded by desire….Cas was not a man, not just any man, he was something far greater. And he knew he couldn't even let that hope live because he didn't deserve him. . .he had never let himself hope, because of who he was, what he was. . .poison. He couldn't have Cas, everyone he cared for died...But maybe'_ Deans clouded eyes started down as the man in front of him ' _maybe, maybe now with his Cas it could be different….'_

'Dean!' Cas barked his name a short sharp call that snapped him out of his head and brought him crashing into his reality. He didn't remember the last time he had needed so badly, so fiercely to quench his urges. Hell, he couldn't remember the last time he had even been with a woman. . . "I need you…" Dean's heart clenched at Cas's words his skin tingled as Cas moved, opening his mouth and swirling his hot, wet, tongue against the vein pulsing in Dean's neck. Dean's hands curled tightly on the edge of the counter his knuckles white, his breath caught in his throat as his eyes slid closed. Cas pressed his tongue on the soft flesh of Dean's neck then suddenly he bit him. The sharp quick nip of Castiel's teeth snapped Dean's eyes open and pulled a deep groan from him.

"I need you, Dean, to give me permission…" Cas repeated looking into Dean's eyes. His pupils dilated, black pools with silver blue rims. Dean's face was flushed his full lips parted his eyes wide as he searched Castiel's face, ' _So erotic, yes . . . erotic would be the correct word to describe Dean Winchester'_ Cas thought as his control slipped and he pressed his hips forward rocking his erection against Deans. ' _Father, give me strength..'_ Cas prayed as a satisfied but barely controlled smile flitted across his lips. He could feel Dean's excitement, matching his own; feel Dean's body responding to him with vigor. Cas's head dipped his dark hair falling onto his forehead, his free hand moved to grab Dean's hip as he pressed more firmly against him. He heard the breath catch in Dean's throat felt his hand come up and grip his shoulder.

"Fuck.." Dean managed as ripples of pleasure began to assault his senses. The slight friction of his jeans against him, feeling Cas pressing down on him. He was losing his damned mind. Cas's hand at his hip tightened and Dean snapped.

"Yes, Cas…" Castiel's head snapped up at those words his eyes meeting Deans. Dean cleared his throat and said more firmly "Yea . . . Cas" Dean groaned as Cas in his excitement ripped Deans shirt down his shoulders where he had been gripping it. "Fuck, man…" Dean looked down at his bare chest, rising and falling rapidly, the tattoo etched on his skin stood out starkly covered in his own sweat. Dean was mortified, his nipples were hard and his skin danced with goose flesh as Castiel leaned down to trace the tattoo with his tongue. The hand that was still on Dean's hip relaxed a little, Cas's thumb traced small circles over his hip bone massaging the taut flesh under the remains of this t-shirt.

"Dean," Cas purred his name and shivers of pleasure raced over Dean's scalp. "I will try and control myself…" Cas whispered as his white teeth nipped sharply at Dean's exposed nipple. Cas sucked roughly on the flat plane of Dean's pectoral, nipping and tasting the hot salty skin. ' _I must be gentle'_ Cas repeated to himself.

Dean's hips bucked under Castiel's palm causing him to take in a sharp breath and lift his lips from Dean's skin. Tension flexed Cas's shoulders as he closed his eyes and tossed his head back. "I.. will try to be gentle" he said aloud as he easily lifted Dean up onto the counter; his hands on either side of Dean's hips, slowly sliding up, lifting the remnants of Dean's shirt up over his head. Cas took a step back, his hands clenching and relaxing, a muscle in his jaw jumping as a bead of sweat dripped down his chest.

Dean was on display for him, his wide chest bare, a small mark on his right pectoral between his tattoo and his nipple grew redder by the second. Cas licked his lips. 'Take off your pants." He growled every muscle in his body tensed to keep him from ripping the rest of Dean's clothes from his body. ' _I must be gentle'_ he reminded himself.

As if hearing him from far away it took Dean a second to recognize Castiels command, but as soon as he did he was compelled to move quickly. His fingers fumbled at the button of his jeans at the same time he toed one boot off then the other. They hit the laminate with hollow thuds. Cas smiled at how suddenly adorable Dean looked. His shoulders hunched muscles bulging as he hopped down from the counter stumbling over his discarded boots, his pants falling around his ankles. Very shy suddenly Dean flattened his palm against the front of his hips his fingers curled over his pelvis, his other hand moving to grip the first. He shifted and squirmed the rest of the way out of his jeans flicking them with his toes a few feet away from where he stood again braced against the counter.

"Now those too." Cas said, his voice deeper and more gravely then Dean had ever heard it before. It sent shivers over his body and even if he wanted to he knew he couldn't disobey Cas now.

As Dean hooked one thumb then the other into the waistband of his boxer briefs Castiel casually undid the buckle of his belt, his eyes glued to the shy striptease happening in front of him. Dean bent pushing the boxer briefs to the floor as Cas smoothly stepped out of his slacks. As Dean straightened he again cupped his manhood, hiding himself from Cas's view. Frowning deeply at Dean Cas tilted his head to the side, he looked down as his vessel's body. His erection jutted out from his hips, the tip glistening, pulsing as it rose and pressed firmly up against his abdomen. It was almost painful in the way it ached and throbbed. While this body had reacted like this before, Cas had not truly understood the depths of his need, nor, he noted with distraction, had his member ever been this painfully erect. He wasn't sure he had ever seen it this large. His brows furrowed and his frown deepened as he looked from himself to where Dean stood. Emerald green eyes darkened dramatically with desire staired at him with an unconscious brooding expression Cas found irresistible.

"Dean.." he said as he moved forward reaching out his, fingers gripping around Dean's wrist. He pulled suddenly, ripping Dean's hands away from his hips out of the way of his view and released a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. Deans cock jump up from behind his hands, hard and needy, and Castiel felt relief flood him. ' _Why was that…'_ he wondered for only a moment before Dean moved, his hand wiggled out of Cas's grip and he cradled his chin bringing Cas's face to his own.

"Let me..you know.." Dean shrugged slightly as he closed his eyes and took Cas's mouth to his own. His hand moving to cup Cas's neck the other finding the small of his back and pulling their bodies together. Cas devoured Dean's lips, quickly turning the soft kiss into a hungry embrace.

Hips rocking against one another Cas caught each one of Dean's hot moans and soft curses in his mouth. Biting his lips and gripping the younger male's ass until he could feel his nails digging into the soft flesh. He pulled back suddenly Dean's lips were swollen and red his mouth was wide as he panted, his eyes fixed on Cas's face, cheeks flushed lost in his all consuming arousal. "Cas.." he whispered his voice husky as he moved in for another kiss. Cas leaned back and Dean frowned, confusion and rejection flashing across his face for a moment before Cas lifted him again up onto the counter.

Castiels strong hands moved over Dean's thighs his fingers pressing into the warm flesh drifting lower and lower until they rested in the bend of Dean's knees. With ease he lifted Dean's legs causing him to slide back on the counter his ass moving to the edge as Cas pressed his knees into his shoulders pinning Dean's shoulders to the wall and his hips to the counter exposing him fully for Cas's hungry eyes.

"C..Cas?" Dean's voice came on half groan half question as Cas took a moment to survey all that was his now. Beautiful creamy skin speckled with freckles taught muscle flexed and danced as Cas held him down, now exposed for the first time to his vice, a soft pink little hole. It quivered under his gaze as he licked his lips subconsciously.

"I will try to be gentle" Cas repeated out loud again.

a/n sorry about the cliff hanger, i just couldn't help myself. Please review 3


	2. Whiskey, No Chaser

*The Road So far* [last paragraph from the previous chapter just to refresh]

"C..Cas?" Dean's voice came on half groan half question as Cas took a moment to survey all that was his now. Beautiful creamy skin speckled with freckles taught muscle flexed and danced as Cas held him down, now exposed for the first time to his vice, a soft pink little hole. It quivered under his gaze as he licked his lips subconsciously.

"I will try to be gentle" Cas repeated out loud again.

*Now*

Dean watched, his bottom lip between his teeth not daring to breathe as Cas lowered his head. Dark brown hair turned and a spike of pleasure raced over Dean's skin as Cas gently kissed his way down the inside of his thighs. Moving steadily lower Cas took his time tasting the flesh of the man he craved so deeply. He licked over each thin white scar that Dean had earned over the years of battling monsters. He pressed his face into the soft pillow of one ass cheek groaning softly before biting down hard on the curve. A muffed " _fuck"_ from Dean was his reward. Cas's member throbbed with need between his legs spurring him into action. He would have liked to take his time, explore every inch, but his control was running thin.

Cas bent lower his hands pressed down firmly on the backs of Dean's thighs to keep him still as he took his first taste. Slowly at first, savoring the warmth and the smooth texture he flattened his tongue against the quivering entrance and licked. One thick warm swipe had Dean shivering under his palms. Again Cas licked swirling the tip of his tongue around the small clenched opening. Dean's flavor filled his mouth subtle at first but deepening with each taste. He didn't taste like molecules, it was a flavor, something Cas could easily become addicted to, this skin, this feeling, Deans flavor, it was like nothing he had come across before.

"Cas…." Dean groaned his head tossed back as his fingers left the counter top and slid through the silken strands of Cas's hair. "Please…." with gentle pressure Dean urged Cas's head towards his hole. He had no idea what had come over him. How he had ended up knees to his shoulders asshole exposed to another guy, let alone begging him to to lick it with such a husky wanton voice. _Wait..and I…. the girl?_ The sudden thought flashed across his mind for the briefest of moments before he felt the intense pressure of Cas's tongue pressing past the muscles of his entrance.

"Oh fuck….oh fuck" Dean breathed his eyes snapping open his head coming up to watch the top of Castiel's head as it wiggled back and forth between his thighs. He didn't care how Cas had learned how to do this; all he cared about was how good he felt and how every fiber of his being was screaming for more. Dean's thought were consumed with how good it was, how Cas felt, his hot breath against his skin, his tongue inside him, his strong warm hands gripping him. He felt safe, he felt… ' _he felt . . . . something that wasn't pain or rage or sadness….'_

Dean shut down the thought before it could reach his heart. It was easy... the throbbing of his cock was becoming painful, he couldn't take it anymore he had to touch himself. He took his hand from where it sat tangled in Cas's hair and wrapped it around his aching shaft. Slowly he began to stroke the length. Drawing his rough callused fingers over the tip, letting his pre-cum smear around the head and down his shaft. His toes curled he groaned loudly.

Cas looked up from the delicious meal he had been making of Dean's ass to see a sight he hadn't even dared to dream of. Deans eyes were closed, his head tossed back, full lips parted and his large freckled hand was sliding up and down over his own cock. A deep predatory urge stirred to life in Cas's chest. He reached out and grabbed Dean's wrist a menacing rumble erupted from his throat as his lip curled. Cas was forced to shift slightly as Dean's leg came forward and landed on his shoulder, now that he wasn't holding it down.

Dean looked up confused, "Cas, please." he panted eyes wide face flushed. As the plea met his ears an intense satisfaction rushed through Cas's system. To have this male, this battled hardened, alpha male, begging him. He didn't think he could get more excited but he did and he wanted more.

Cas stood slowly keeping his gaze locked on those emerald green eyes, watching as the pupils dilated. He released Dean's hand setting it carefully on the counter. Slowly he slid his fingers up the thigh of the leg that was draped over his shoulder. As he removed his hand and let the remaining leg he was holding fall against his other shoulder. He dragged his fingertips up from the sensitive skin at Dean's hips, up the thickly muscled thighs, over both scarred knees; turning his head first right then left to kiss the calves that rested on his shoulder.

"I, do not believe," Cas rumbled as he shifted his hips, his words catching slightly as he moved and rested his aching member against Dean's body. His cock throbbed and dripped as it was cradled by Deans ass and balls. Dean arched slightly as he felt a few hot drips of Cas's pre-cum fall agasint his cock. Cas bit down hard on the inside of his cheeks as Dean shifted his hips and Cas's cock slid along the hot skin beneath him. Quickly and more forcefully than he had wanted Cas gripped Dean's hip to still his gyration. Breathing out slowly ' _gently… gently'_ Cas lifted his free hand and the bottle of lube that had been discarded somewhere in the hotelroom appeared sitting on his palm. "That I gave you permission to do that" He flicked open the top spun it in his fingers and squeezed a copious amount onto his hand. A deep flushed rose over Dean's features as he licked nervously over his lips. Cas dropped the bottle on the counter and let the lube drip down over his fingers. Stepping back only slightly he smeared Dean's ass from tailbone to ballsack with the lube, messaging from one point to the other before carefully dipping and pressing his middle finger to the quivering entrance.

Dean white knuckle gripped the counter, his breath coming in heavy pants. Cas pressed slowly, his first digit sliding passed the outer ring of Dean's tight hole. 'Jesus' Dean growled his head tossing back, pressing against the wall behind him, eyes closed he bit into his bottom lip. Cas pressed more stretching him, the pressure was incredible. He felt Cas push more slipping to the second knuckle Dean gasped his brows knitted over closed eyes as a pleasurable pain lanced into his core.

"Look at me!" Cas commanded his voice a husky growl "Dean, Look at me, now!"

Deans eyes snapped open and he met the deep blue gaze. "Don't look away" Cas commanded as he began to pull his finger back out, carefully he repeated the motion. Slow, agonizingly slow he moved his fingers, sliding one then two, in and out until Dean squirmed under him, his calves tensing and his thighs twitching as Cas fucked him relentlessly with his fingers. Cas curled his fingers expertly and hit that sensitive spot inside Dean that caused him to buck and press down on the thick long digits inside of him.

"Yes…" Dean groaned "there, yes…" Cas smiled as Dean willfully forced his hips down harder onto his fingers. But Dean had looked away his eyes were closed in rapture again as his cock twitched with a life of its own dripping, smearing cum against his own abdomen. Cas growled and deftly pulled his fingers away. Deans eyes snapped open in confusion and frustration.

"Cas...what.. No.." Dean complained reaching out for Cas's wrist.

Cas held his hand out of reach "I thought I told you to look at me." Cas said dangerously.

"I.. Cas, . . please.." Dean was frantic, sweat peppered his brow, his skin was hot and flushed. He had never been played with like this before. "Cas.."

Cas was reaching out, he lifted the little bottle of lube from where it lay on the counter and squeezed it over his own cock. "You need to endeavor to listen to me better Dean" Cas growled as he used his free hand to spread the lube over his member. Shivers threatened to overtake him at the intense pleasure he felt finally touching himself, but he fought them back. As he prepped his own member he emptied the remaining lube over Dean's hips and cock, the length glistened beautifully in the dull yellow light of the old motel room.

Cas moved forward again gripping the base of his dick he positioned the head at the swollen pink entrance his fingers had just explored a moment ago. Dean was holding his breath, he felt Cas's other slippery hand grip his thigh as he came closer.

"You must relax Dean, I do not want to injure you." Cas's words were clipped and short spoken through gritted teeth as he angled his hips pressing in. The hand on Dean's thigh tightened and slid down to press on his hip. Dean tried to control his body, willing his heart to slow his muscles to relax. He drew in a slow deep breath his eyes focused unblinking on Castiel's face as the other male moved pressing deeper, pushing past the outer ring and into the tight hot warmth of Dean's body.

Castiel couldn't hold out much longer, he needed to move fast to push deeper to feel Dean submit to him in every way imaginable. Inch by inch he slid inside the spasming channel. Dean was panting his lips pulled back, breath coming in hot gasps passed gritted teeth. Releasing his grip on the last bit of his own shaft Cas shifted his weight, lifted himself up on his toes and letting Dean's leg fall from his shoulder he slid his free arm under Dean's shoulder to slip behind his head letting his hand find purchase in Dean's sweaty hair. Dean stared into his eyes as Castiel lowered his head taking his lips again. "Dean," he whispered against those full lips as he slammed the last few inches of his cock deep inside his partner. Castiel caught the deep groan Dean released in his mouth. Deans eyes rolled back as his legs slid down and he locked his ankles around Castiel's hips. Castiel pulled hard on Dean's hair causing his neck to arch painfully, Cas bit and nipped down the firm flesh at the same time as he began the first draw back of his cock from the warmth of Dean's body. Chills ran down his back as pleasure spiked from the head of his dick and lanced out to every cell, coursed in his blood blinding him with passion.

"Dean, forgive me, I can hold out no longer." Cas dropped his head against Dean's shoulder his hold on his hair lessened and he began to move. Dean could do nothing but hold on, his hands found their way to Cas's back. The hot, smooth skin of Castiel's back was coated in sweat, the muscles there bunching and flexing with each slam of his hips. Dean cried out his nails biting into the Angel's flesh, dragging angry red streaks across the skin as pleasure pounded along his nerve endings. Any trace of pain that Dean had once felt was replaced by shear intense pleasure. Castiel's cock throbbed and pressed deeper and deeper with each thrust. His ass molded to him sucking him in and holding him tight. Dean focused arching and shifting under Castiel's weight to meet his thrusts, his own cock rubbing between their bodies, the light dusting of coarse hair on Castiel's abdomen adding to the stimulation he was receiving.

"Dean… ah… so good.." Cas groaned into Dean's shoulder his lips feathering soft kisses across his skin in contrast to how fiercely his hips were pounding into Dean's ass.

"Cas, please" Dean panted on each thrust he received. "Please touch me" he swallowed hard, his mouth dry, his balls tight, he needed to come, it was all too much. Dean was racing for something he had never felt before, something so intense he wasn't sure he would come out of it the same. Castiel arched up his hands sliding over Dean's body as he reached between them. Cas gripped Dean's shaft his fingers curling around the stiff warm length. He began to move, Dean reached out his fingers gripping Cas's upper arm with one hand and his shoulder with the other. His stomach clenched as he pulled Cas's him against him with his ankles slamming the other male's cock deep into his passage. The fingers running up and down his length was too much, the pressure in his body was spiraling out of control.

Dean tossed his head back his eyes wide he gasped "CASTIEL…" He called his finger-tips biting into the flesh of Cas's shoulder, hot white cum spilled out of the tip of his dick, spraying his abdomen splashing up onto his chest, he groaned "fuck, fuck, fuck, Cas, fuck ..uuuhh" chanting over and over again as his cock twitched and Castiel's fingers milked the last few drops from its spasming length.

"Dean, I.. I can't" Cas said frantically shaking his head as he leaned back gripping both of Dean's hips and slamming into him. "I can't. . .hold back" he gritted out. His hips bucking, he watched his own cock sliding, drawing in and out, he felt Dean's ass twitching around him as the last of the younger male's orgasm faded away and Cas couldn't stop himself as he too fell over the edge of oblivion.

"ARRAHH" he growled out his voice loud domineering, as he slammed his hips down, forcing himself as deep as possible, grinding his pelvis against Dean's ass cheeks before letting his load spill into the hot wet depths of Dean's body. Cas's head was tilted back his body frozen, rigid as his cock jumped and pulsed with each spurt. He barely breathed as the waves of pleasure rippled over his body. He could stay like this forever, locked inside Dean's hot wetness, held so unbelievably tightly, their bodies connected, finally connected.

Dean shifted under him and Cas came back to himself, he drew in a deep breath, suddenly nervous to look down at his partner, at the man he may have just taken advantage of…. He licked his lips, eyes staring at the ceiling. His head finally clearing of the cloud of lust he had been consumed with, thoughts, unfriendly thoughts began to inch their way into his mind. Chancing a look down he was surprised if not shocked at what he saw before him.

Dean lay as languid as he could on the countertop. His long legs spilling over the edge, his stomach and chest splattered with drippy white cum, his skin flushed, his eyes half closed half looking up at Castiel. He seemed, satisfied, relaxed, and not at all upset, as Cas feared he would be. It dawned on him how sticky Dean must feel, his body covered in both of their juices, and an entire bottle of lube, not to mention the sweat… Castiel leaned down and gently kissed Dean's lips careful not to make a bigger mess of the man then he already was. "I..I'm sorry." He mumbled softly "This may give you some discomfort…" Cas again gripped Dean and slowly pulled back his hips letting his softening member slip from where it had been nicely nestled inside of Dean. He was immediately disappointed with its removal and had the fiercest urge to shove it unceremoniously back inside Dean, where it belonged.

"Cas.." Dean began his voice rough and hoarse from their lovemaking.

Castiel shook his head glancing at Dean with a warning look in his eyes. Carefully he lifted Dean off the counter, frowning as his hands felt the deep impression where the counter's edge pressed into Dean's body during their lovemaking. ' _If this happened again'_ Cas thought to himself, secretly hoping it would, and soon ' _he would be much more conscious of where and how he took Dean Winchester'_ Cas walked Dean, cradled in his arms to one of the beds and set him down on it. He reached out to the nightstand and there where nothing stood a moment ago, was a large bowl full of steaming water with one of the light blue colored washcloths Dean had purchased sitting half in half out of the water. Cas lifted the soft towel and wrung it out before setting to the task of cleaning Dean's body. Quietly he worked, his brows knitted as he examined every bite he left, every place he kissed for too long that was now a red angry mark on the smooth speckled flesh. The water had cooled by the time he had finished and Dean who had remained quiet the entire time Cas had cleaned him sighed softly in his sleep. Cas was surprised to see Dean had fallen asleep, but couldn't blame him after what Cas had just put him though… he was really surprised Dean didn't grab his clothes and storm out. He hadn't done that though, he had fallen asleep, and by the light snoring that was coming from him, quite deeply. It really spoke to Cas that Dean still trusted him enough to sleep, fully naked so deeply in his presence. Standing Cas pulled the blanket from the other bed and draped it over Dean placing a small kiss on his forehead he turned and walked towards the bathroom to clean his own body. Cas, didn't really have to shower, he could just will himself clean, but he felt, truly after such a carnal act, that his body and mind needed some time under the cool water to come down, plus he had often seen Dean do it and it seemed to help him. He took one last look back at Dean tucked safely in the bed and a small smile played on his lips. Snapping his fingers their mess in the kitchen, the bowl and rag, it all disappeared leaving no evidence behind but the small empty bottle of lube that had somehow fallen off the counter and rolled under the table out of sight.

a/n: sorry about the cliff hanger in chapter one, it just felt like a really great place to stop. I hope you liked chapter two. I would be really interested to read your reviews and know if you would be intrigued enough with my representation of these characters to continue on with more chapters. Thanks again for reading.


	3. Just Leave the Bottle

The muted buzzing of Deans cellphone finally dragged him out of his slumber. He listened to the device humm against the wood of the motels bed side table. Everything seemed to be starting up in slow motion. He stretched his body languid, relaxed, he hadn't felt this refreshed in .. hell he couldn't remember the last time he had felt 'refreshed'. He swung his feet over the edge of the bed and a sharp ache slid up his back. He was sore, really sore, shaking his head to clear the sleep he licked over his lips. The buzzing started again and Dean's eyes snapped to his phone, life jumped forward, back to reality, back to normal speed. He was no longer just sitting in a comfortably warm room, with the sunlight streaming in through the drapes, birds chirping outside, he was no longer able to just be. Tension returned to the muscles of his back, and he reached out to grab the phone flipping it open as he sucked in a breath that dull soreness lancing across his backside again.

"Yea, Sammy…." he grunted, his voice hoarse and his throat scratchy. He reached up and rubbed his throat his thumb sliding over a tender spot on his neck. His brows dipped in confusion.

"Are you just getting up Dude?" Sam's incredulous voice sighed into the receiver "It's 4:00 in the fucking afternoon, what the fuck happened to you last night?"

Dean looked over at the alarm clock on the nightstand sighing deeply he shoved his hand roughly through his hair. "Uh.." he thought back, flashes of a bar and a pretty raven haired barmaid came to his mind easily, then more slowly, whiskey, heat, spice. Dean licked his lips and jumped to his feet. His mouth tasted like cinnamon, smoky, with sweet hints of vanilla. Panic ripped through his system as some warm strange beast purred to life in his chest at the taste. He looked down at his naked body, clean, smooth skin, the small purple bruise just above his nipple. Memories began flashing before his eyes. His heart pounded. "No.. no, no, no…." he mumbled frantically as he spun around looking over the room. He was alone, his wide eyes dropped back to his body and he swallowed hard, apple pie and spice assaulted his mouth again and he sucked in a deep sharp breath, groaning softly as his cock stirred to life. His mind assaulting him with what had happened last night, image after image, his ears rang with the memory of Castiel's voice. He was scrambling for his clothing spotting his boots, boxer-briefs, and jeans discarded right where he remembered leaving them. He rushed for the kitchenette; stumbling, uncoordinated, in his haste he bashed his shin into the edge of the bed he was just sleeping on. "Son-of-a-bitch!" he barked completely forgetting he still had his cellphone pressed into the side of his face.

"DEAN, DEAN!" Sam was shouting, panic laced his voice. Dean could hear the engine of the car Sam was driving revving through the phone "10 minutes, ...no, 5 I'll be there!" The phone clicked dead before Dean could respond. Groaning Dean dropped the phone onto the table where the empty bottle of whiskey and the book from yesterday still sat. He put his hands on his hips, head dropped, chin to his chest he sighed. Lifting his hands he ran them both through his hair scratching at his scalp before bending to pick up yesterday's clothes. The dull ache resonated through his hips and ass and he straightened quickly his eyes wide a deep red flush came and went on his face.

"Damn it all…" he mumbled shoving one leg then the other into his jeans, pointedly ignoring the way the ache in his backside seemed to send a spike of pleasure through his system. "What the hell…" he grumbled as he shook his head. He didn't have time to think about what had happened, and he was pissed, he realized, anger bubbled in his gut making him sick.

"First things first.." he growled stalking to the bathroom, he didn't intend to slam the door open but damn did it feel good. He grabbed his toothbrush and toothpaste and set about scrubbing the taste of what he assumed to be Castiel's lips. . skin… whatever from his mouth.

Dean was exiting the bathroom drying his hands on a soft blue face towel when the door to the room banged open and Sam side stepped in, gun drawn. His hazel eyes frantic as he surveyed the room finally landing on Dean, no shirt, jeans unbuttoned, socks and shoes discarded, standing in the bathroom doorway.

Sam sighed loudly his gun falling to his side. "What the hell man?" he asked roughly. Dean flicked the small face towel over his shoulder hoping it would quickly hide what he could only imagine were the hickies Castiel had peppered his neck and chest with.

"Dude, chill.." Dean said as calmly as he could. Clearing his throat he moved to his duffel and pulled out a fresh t-shirt and flannel. Turning his back on Sam he tossed the little towel on the bed and pulled the Tee over his head.

"Dean, seriously what's going on!" Sam's voice was incredulous as he stuffed the pistol back into the waistband of his jeans and moved to close the motel room door. "You sounded half dead on the phone and I can't get anything out of you but …' _no, no no you son-of-a-bitch._ "

Sam was doing that prodding questioning voice he did when he wasn't going to drop a topic. "I'm two towns over hunting down this lead and you're supposed to be working, but you're what...doing what?" Sam stared at him, his eyes narrowed.

"Sam, chill out man I had a rough night." Dean glanced over his shoulder at his brother. He couldn't tell him how rough of a night it had been. He pulled on the flannel leaving the buttons undone and turned to retrieve his boots. Sam scoffed "A..a rough night, Dean. . You had a," he cut himself off his hand going to his hip as he licked his lips. Snorting he walked over, his boots hitting the linoleum with dull thuds. He lifted the empty whisky bottle and held it out to Dean, his brows raised in a very clear 'yea sure looks like it' kinda face.

"Whatever." Sam said when Dean didn't respond. "Where's Cas?" he asked suddenly looking around the room.

Dean coughed spinning around to face his brother his palms sliding down the front of his shirt one after another 'Ah, what.. Who?" he scrambled trying to cover as he broke eye contact and walked in a random direction, bumping into the table before turning sharply and finally finding the fridge. He made a beeline for it.

Sam's eyebrows raised and he shook his head "What the hell is up with you man?" he said shortly before lifting his eyes to the ceiling "Ca…" he began.

"NOPE!" Dean shouted across him, shaking his head, not meeting his brothers eyes. ' _Stop acting like a fuck…_ ' he thought to himself as sweat trickled down his back and he gripped the cold beer in his sweaty palm. "I mean, Ca… uh...he's busy. . " Dean went on more casually "I… yea, I asked him to run me some errands, gather up some ingredients for a spell I found in this book." Dean settled on this half truth as flicked his wrist and popped the cap off the beer he was holding. He pulled out the chair he had vacated the other night, the one between the table and the fridge, and plopped himself down into it. He groaned with discomfort forgetting completely about his sore backside. Tipping the cold beer to his lips he drained half the bottle in one gulp gasping slightly as he set it back down again. Sam was watching him, he felt his eyes on him.

"What?!" Dean asked looking up at his brother from under his eyebrows. "See for yourself."

He pushed the book towards Sam who strode across the room and picked it up turning to the page Dean had earmarked earlier yesterday afternoon.

Dean frowned down at his lap as Sam sat down across from him at the table. The book propped open, his nose dipped low as he read.

Dean's calloused fingers absently stroked up and down the cool glass of the beer bottle. His head was thick, and he couldn't pull any thoughts out except one. ' _How could Cas have left him...after everything… just left him alone without a note or anything..._ " Dean bit the inside of his lip hard, the pain helping to bring his mind out of the cloud. 'Bullshit…' he growled absently lifting the bottle and draining the rest.

"What?" Sam said as Dean stood up and got another bottle from the fridge, popping it open he swigged deeply again. "Have you eaten anything yet?" Sam asked his eyes flicking back down to the book.

A grunt was all Dean could muster as he sat back down, more gingerly this time. A deep frown formed on his full lips and he could feel his anger rising. 'Y _ea sure, he had slipped out on a few women before, but they had known what they were getting into when the night had started, none of those women had been anything to him. They damn sure weren't his best fucking friend…._ ' He was shaking his head and he didn't even realize it. ' _Was he Gay now? . . .Did this make him Gay?'_ He shrugged his brows arching. 'Naw…' he said out loud, much to Sam's confusion, and took another deep drink. Sam looked up at his brother with concern on his features.

Dean was shaking his head staring down at the floor between his booted feet. A range of emotions passed over his features, something was really bothering him. Sam hadn't seen Dean like this in a long ass time… not since Ellen and Jo. Dean had never been good at hiding his emotions and Sam could tell something was seriously up.

"Dean…." he began cautiously

"You know what Sammy, you're right" He said his head snapping up suddenly a smirk fixed on his face, his tone purposefully positive.

"I..am?" Sam asked his head tilting sandy brown hair falling over his shoulder.

"Grub, you want anything?"

"Uh.. no, I ate…" Sam said watching as dean grabbed his jacket and keys. "Alright," he nodded picking up the cellphone and waving it a little at Sam "Call if you change your mind." Dean winked and left slamming the door a little harder than he had intended behind him.

Sam jumped slightly as the door slammed shut, he stared at it a long time before sighing, his hands coming up and laced through his hair as his eyes closed slightly as he stretched his long legs out under the little circular table. He kicked something, a little skidding noise came from under the table. Sam dipped his head to see what it was. A small bottle was spinning around in a circle in front of the fridge. Sam rose his head tilted eyes narrowed and retrieved the little plastic container. He read the label.

" _Personal Lubricant, specifically designed for Him"_

'Ugh…" Sam grimaced, the bottle was sticky in his palm, and then his brows shot up towards his hairline and he looked back at the closed motel room door. "No way…" He said quietly to himself. 'Couldn't be…'

He set the bottle down on the counter next to the sink, his mind swirling with possible situations. There was one, however that kept rising to the surface. He was sure that when he Dean and Cas had discussed their plan Dean and Cas were to stay here wait for an update and then together they would take the actions required for this hunt. However upon returning he finds his brother obviously flustered and distracted something major on his mind, Cas conveniently missing, and a small bottle of 'male lubricant' on the floor under the kitchen table. Sam's hands tightened on the cold metal of the kitchen sinks edge. His eyes staring blankly down at the unopened bottle of whiskey laying on its side in the skin. Absently he lifted it and walked it to the fridge. Placing it inside the freezer, it immediately began to condensate, and as Sam moved to close the door he noticed three large handprints on the bottle, one where he had grabbed, at the base and a tangle of finger imprints around the neck, long wide fingers. Sam stared his mouth open. 'Huh…' he said shocked before closing the door.

Sam turned around and jumped again, "Cas…" he said his brows rising. Cas was standing in front of the sink he placed a army green sack on the counter and Sam watched as the Angels eyes strayed to the little empty bottle of lube. Cas licked his lips and in one smooth motion he lifted the bottle and placed in quickly into one of the pockets of his trench coat.

"Sam…" he said turning around, his face blank, as it usually was when he was addressing Sam. The clear blue eyes looked passed Sam's shoulders at the rumpled sheets of the bed. His brows dipped and he looked to Sam.

"Where is Dean?" he rumbled, his features confused almost pouty. Sam bit back a laugh ' _so this really did happen…_ ' he thought to himself. ' _Charlie's going to love this…_ ' Sam cleared his throat 'Yea, well, he went to get some food." He stated plainly trying to keep his face straight. "Are those the ingredients?" He asked motioning to the bag Castiel had brought with him.

"Yes, How did you know?" Cas asked looking inquisitively into Sam's face.

"Dean told me before you left that he sent you to get him some things…" Sam was moving back to the little table motioning for Cas to put the bag there so he could get to work on the concoction. Castiel nodded, his frown firmly in place as he handed the bag over to Sam who sat and got right to work.

"So this hoodoo should work then?" Sam asked cutting across the deepening silence. ' _and here I thought things would get better when these two finally shacked up….'_ Sam sighed.

"It appears it will be effective…" Cas said stiffly. Sam noticed that his hand was back in his coat pocket. Most likely gripping the little bottle he had tucked away there. Sam's Brows rose, ' _so Cas was sentimental…._ ' Sam thought and then he stopped thinking. He didn't want to go down that road, really didn't want to think about his brother and sex. Sam had enough occasions in his life where he walked in on Dean in the act with some random chick that he didn't need to think about his brother boning their friend. He tucked into the book in front of him and got to work sorting and mixing.

It didn't take Dean long to return two large bags from the local burger joint held out in front of him his brows wiggled as he met Sam's eyes. Dean swaggered in his prize swinging from his hands, that satisfied look on his face that he always had right before setting into a big juicy burger. His eyes on Sam as he booted the door closed behind him "Don't worry Sammy, I got ya the shaker salad!" he smirked before coming to a complete stop, his mouth opened slightly as his eyes landed on Castiel standing next to the sink.

Dean swallowed hard, "Hello Dean," Cas rumbled and Dean took a small step back as Cas shifted to move towards him. Deans eyes went wide a flush rose up his neck. The entire night flashed before Dean's eyes as he stared at Cas who was standing in the exact spot they had stood last night. Dean nodded at Cas, not trusting his voice to say anything. Pain spiked into his stomach, dread and longing all mixed together into anger. Dean dropped the bags on the table and ripped one open tearing the bag down the side. Clicking his tongue at himself Dean reached in and pulled out one of the greasy burgers. He suddenly didn't feel like eating anymore, but he'd be damned….again, if he showed any more signs of weakness in front of Cas. Dean bit down hard into the burger tearing off a large chunk so that his cheeks puffed out as he chewed. He glanced over at Sam who was staring at him and then Cas and then him again.

"...Riiiight…" Sam said slowly

Dean rolled his eyes and said "what…." around the food in his mouth. Sam grimaced and shook his head as Dean chewed loudly with his mouth open.

"Nothing…" Sam said shaking his head and going back to grinding some herbs into a powder.

The silence stretched between the three men, Dean radiated anger, waves of it seemed to be rolling off of him, barely controlled. Sam was trying to be as invisible as possible, and Castiel, Castiel was unabashedly staring at Dean, his lips pressed into a thin line. When Sam's phone chirped in his jacket pocket the three of them jumped, snapping out of their heads the room seemed to come to life again. Sam sighed pulling his phone out almost happy for the distraction and read the text that had come in.

"Oh, Great…" he said "Looks like the coven will be meeting tonight." He pressed a few buttons and slipped the phone back into his pocket. Dean looked at him with quizzical eyes "I dropped off the list we wrote up at the local apothecary. I told owner to let me know if anyone came in asking for anything on the list" Sam was standing now portioning out ingredients into smaller vials. "I figured that if the coven would be meeting soon they would need supplies for the ritual and that the easiest way to pinpoint the when and where would be to contact any herbalist, or apothecary in the area and supply them with a list of possible ingredients to be aware of.' Sam paused now ripping smalls strips off the bag Castiel had brought the ingredients in. He was fitting them into the top of each vial making them into little molotov cocktails. 'I also told each shop owner to contact me if anything popped. Then I went to the two neighboring towns and did the same thing, I wasn't sure how big the coven was so I wanted to cover as much ground as possible. I'm glad I did because it looks like it's going to be big." He looked up at Dean who lifted his eyebrows his head tilting in a half nod and offered a sarcastic "Awesome. . " before popping the last of his burger into his mouth. "Yea… " Sam continued setting aside 6 little bottles and starting back on the ingredients again 'That's the third shop owner to contact me, two in this town and one in the town to the north."

Dean sat back in his chair, "So we can assume the meeting place will be somewhere in the middle of both towns…." Dean stood stretching slightly he balled up his garbage and shot it to the trash bin saying "I'll go over to the front desk and see if there's a local map of the area." His shot missed and he grumbled walking over to pick it up his, back to his brother and Cas. Sam could almost feel Cas tense as Dean bent and picked up the garbage. From the corner of his eye Sam watched Castiels exposed hand grip the counter his knuckles going white.

"I will come with you." Cas said as Dean grabbed his jacket and headed for the door.

"Ah, no.. that's ok…" Dean said his eyes narrowed as he only half looked over to Cas. Sam groaned loudly

"You know what, I'll go get it. You two figure out whatever is going on and fix it, we don't have time for this shit.' Sam ripped his jacket off the back of his chair and stormed passed Dean out of the room pulling the door from Dean's fingers as he slammed it behind him.

Both men watched him leave. ' _Did Sam know? Fucking fantastic, how could he look at his brother now….more pressingly now that they were alone how could he look at Cas._ ' Again images assaulted his mind memories of pleasure and pain, hot kisses and one of the best orgasms he had ever had in his life….. Dean's body revolted his palms began to sweat as his pulse accelerated. He had always been hot around Cas but this was getting ridiculous.

"Dean. . " His name on those lips, it drove him insane. Dean stiffened his back fighting the urge to look at Cas. "What is the matter?" Cas was walking towards him. Dean's heart clenched painfull in his chest 'stupid, idiot, Angel' his thoughts lanced across his mind as he finally turned the anger at himself, at Castiel, into a solid block in his stomach.

"What's the matter?" Dean snapped back at him tossing his keys and coat on the counter turning to face Cas fully. "What's the matter, Cas…" he said again incredulously taking a few steps closer his hand reaching out his finger coming to forcefully poke Cas in his chest. "Where the fuck did you go, what the fuck happened, how could you.. How could you…." Dean was poking Cas, floundering for words, his skin flushed with anger and embarrassment, dark green eyes sparkled with emotion. Cas was looking at the offending finger then back up to Dean's face.

"Dean, if you regret what happened between us I can remove the memories from you." Castiel said his head tilted, eyes narrowed. Saying those words crushed Castiel. He had so much hope, for the first time in a long time, that one thing, just one thing he tried would work out for him. That finally coming onto Dean, finally realizing that Dean was so much more to him than his charge, how he wanted to be by him everyday, listened for his prayers every second. How Dean had responded to his advances was better than anything Cas could have hoped for, how could it all be backfiring now. "You should know though…"

Dean grabbed Cas by the front of his trench coat "You'd do what to my memories?" He snarled Rage erupted behind his eyes and he was pushing Cas backwards, the shorter male backtracked as Dean advanced, pushing him. "How dare you, you prick." He lashed out. "If you needed a screw so badly it didn't have to be me." Dean growled through his teeth as he shoved Cas hard into the wall next to the fridge. Castiel looked confused, his mouth opened slightly his eyes, beautiful sparkling blue eyes, searched Dean's face for answer. Dean pulled forward on the fist full of trench coat, tie and shirt he had in his grip and slammed Castiel back against the wall again "You didn't have to settle for me Cas, you didn't have to play with me." the anger was slowly leaving Dean's voice as hurt and pain filled each word.

Dean searched his friends face, the confusion he saw there brought the anger back, 'd _id Cas think he could do this and then just wipe it out of my mind…. Did he think I would want that._ ' Dean raged again, slamming Cas back into the wall once more and stepping closer dropping his forearm across Cas's chest pressing it up towards his chin. "Why?" He growled his face inches from Castiels "Was it just cause I was here, was it just because you knew you fucking could. I trusted you, you don't get to use me, use my trust, my feelings, and then pretend like nothing ever fucking happened!" Dean seethed his chest rising and falling "You don't get to do that Cas, not to me, you live with what happened, what you did to me, because I certainly don't want to forget. I won't forget, like it was nothing."

Realization crashed into Castiel like lightning. He had hurt Dean, deeply. Dean thought he used him, used his body, his friendship against him. "No…" Castiel managed his brows coming down as his hands came up and easily moved Dean's arm off of him. Dean fought but his human strength was nothing compared to the Angels.

"Dean, you are wrong." Castiel said pushing Dean back and stepping away from the wall. "I am also wrong, but I was not aware that I was wrong, and now that I am, I am sorry." Dean took a step back his face contorted in confusion and pain.

"You're . . . sorry…?!" hurt, deep hurt laced Dean's voice, still he backed away from Cas, "You're sorry…." the words had a finality in it that Castiel didn't like.

Cas opened his mouth to go on but Dean was advancing on him. "I'll show you sorry." his voice growled low and menacing as he rapidly closed the distance on Cas. Swiftly Dean sidestepped him kicking out one booted foot he nailed Cas in the back of the knees making his vessel buck and drop hard to the floor. As the Angel dropped involuntarily to kneel before him Dean quickly grabbed Castiel by the hair and positioned his head so that he could look only up into his green eyes. A second of doubt crossed Dean's face as he bit his lip, his eyes going soft for an instant before narrowing again.

"You need to be taught what it feels like to have someone you care about use you." Dean snarled his lip curling as his free hand flicked opened the button of his jeans.

Cas didn't have to breathe, but even if he did, he didn't think he would be able to right now. His head was arched back, the fingers in his hair pulling hard, pricks of pain danced along his scalp and lust began to pump through his system as he realized what was happening.

Dean shifted his hips and his pants slid down to his knees his member falling out half cocked. Dean gripped the fleshy shaft and angled it so the tip pressed against Cas's lips. "Open your mouth," Dean snapped, the hand in Cas's hair tightened.

Castiel obeyed parting his lips, his eyes going wide as Dean forcefully shoved his shaft deep inside the warm, wet confines. A satisfied grunt issued from Dean's chest as he began to slowly move his hips. Castiel could feel Dean's cock lengthening, growing hard and hot against his tongue. Experimentally he licked the underside of the shaft and Dean hissed through his teeth. "Make your lips tighter" Dean commanded and Castiel complied bringing his lips into a tight O around Dean's thrusting member. Castiel moved his tongue again flexing it flat then narrowing the tip to apply pressure as Dean fucked his mouth. "Oooh… " Dean groaned his pupils dilated as he stared down at the man kneeling before him. "What a good little slut you are." Dean didn't know where the words came from, he had never been into dirty talk before but part of him really wanted to hurt Cas, make sure the Angel knew that he couldn't take advantage of him and he didn't care how he did it.

The air in the room grew thick and hot like it had been last night, Dean huffed it in, tasting the flavor that lingered in it, hung in it, heavy all around him, clung to him like dew. His cock throbbed and Castiel's subtle almost shy exploration of it with his tongue felt too good. Dean felt hands come up and grip his flexing thighs. He didn't know when he had closed his eyes, only that they were closed tightly in pleasure and he could feel Castiel's head moving under his grip. His mouth was sucking him in, tongue sliding over any bit of Dean's cock it could reach. He was losing control, Castiel was taking over again, his mind was a haze as Cas's fingers slid around his hips and gripped his flexing backside. Cas's hands were like nothing Dean had felt before, they left trails of heat wherever they touched on Dean's body. It was too much, Dean could feel his orgasm rising in him. A tempest of lust and pleasure swirling in his gut, he fought for air.

Pulling back suddenly Dean dragged his member from Cas's mouth. He snarled fighting for control. Castiel looked up at him confused. Cas leaned in, eager to close the sudden gap between them, his hands on Dean's backside he pulled the younger man's hips back towards his mouth.

Dean was panting, his pupils so dilated they were mostly black. He shifted and not understanding what came over him slapped Castiel across his left cheek with his cock. Castiel only had time to blink before Dean was back ramming it deep inside his throat. Passion spiked inside Castiel's gut, his cock pressed up needy and hard inside his dress pants and he let out a lusty groan around the stiff member in his mouth. His need pushing him Castiel followed his instincts, twisting his head letting Deans member slide back and forth along his tongue and lips. He switched suddenly leaning in and taking Dean's entire length into his mouth and throat. Dean felt the Angel's nose press firmly against his abdomen and his breath hitched.

"God, yes." he moaned tossing his head back. His balls tightened and his toes curled as his eyes snapped open and he dropped his head to look down at Castiel. His blue eyes were focused up on Dean, Castiel's lips were wet, bright pink from friction. Moisture smeared his chin and along the left side of his face where Dean's dick had slapped him. "I'm. . .I'm…God, yes, fuck," Dean huffed out slamming deep inside Castiel's mouth "Cas, fuck .. fuck… fuck..." he groaned panting, his eyes fixed on Cas's face.

"Swallow it," he demanded his brows dropping angrily as the first hot shot of his cum hit the back of Cas's throat as this blue eyes went wide. "Swallow it all Cas, suck it out of me…Don't you dare spill one drop…." Dean was babbling as he rode his orgasm hard and fast. He pumped into the wet heat of Cas's mouth, his cum filling Cas's throat. Dean could feel his Angel's tongue and throat working to swallow every drop.

Castiel's head swam, Dean was cursing at him, calling him names, praying to his father, praying to him. Such passion oozed from this man with everything he did, it was intoxicating. Castiel would never get enough. He tasted so good, so musky and wild it burned like fire as the cum slid down his throat. Castiel sucked, he lapped and drank from Dean every ounce he had to give.

Dean staggered back suddenly pulling his cock from Castiel's lips. Sweaty, drained and gasping for air, finally releasing his grip on Castiel's hair. He bent slowly and yanked his pants up from around his knees. His lips parted, eyes fixed on Castiel where he knelt. Straightening Dean sucked in air, but nothing seemed to help. The air was too thick, too hot, it tasted too much like sweet vanilla and syrupy cinnamon. He staggered back until he was leaning against the wall opposite the one he had pinned Castiel to, chest rising and falling like he had just run a marathon, his eyes transfixed by the man still kneeling on the floor just yards from him.

 _'What had he just done…'_ Dean's thoughts assaulted him as the pleasure haze faded and rationality came back ' _he had called Castiel all sorts of horrible names, made awful demands at him…_ ' guilt threatened to consume him as he felt the apology forming on his lips.

Castiel was in rapture, pleasure sang over his nerve endings, his mouth was hot and his lips hurt from Deans cock. He stared at Dean, slowly rising to his feet.

Castiel was on him in a second, his lips hungry pressing against Dean's, his hands sliding up under his shirt. "Dean, do not misunderstand me." He mumbled softly leaning back from Dean's lips. "I want you, I want this." Castiel groaned slightly as he pressed his hips against Dean's body. "I do not want just anyone, I want only you, for some time now…." Castiel bent and nipped at Dean's adams apple. His ears rang, heat traveled up his neck at what Castiel was saying.

"I'm sorry I left you, I did not know how long you would sleep, I do not know all of your Human customs…" Castiel was running his fingers over Dean's chest. "I wanted to stay with you, I always want to be with you." Castiel licked the faded red mark he had made last night on the bend of Dean's neck. His soft, raven feather hair, brushed along Dean's cheek bone. "I saw the book, the spell, with my name written above it and I thought, while you rested I could help you, like you helped me." Castiel's hips pressed again against Dean's and Dean bit hard into his bottom lip. "The ingredients, they were hard to find...so hard." Cas's hot breath sent shivers down Dean's back as he fought the urge to touch the man who was pressing against him, pressing him back against the wall as he had done such a short time ago.

"Cas.." Dean whispered softly.

"Guys, I got…" The door to the hotel room clicked open with a wine and Sam went to step in. His foot hovering over the threshold hazel eyes going wide at what he saw, the words he was saying slipping from his mind.

Castiel had his brother pinned against the wall, his hands lost under the faded tee Dean was wearing roaming over the younger male's chest. Dean's pants were open and halfway down his backside barely clinging to his hips. Cas was standing, thankfully fully dressed, between his brothers spread legs hips moving in slow deliberate circles against Dean's pelvis. Dean's head was turned away from the door his brother hovered in, his breathing coming in deep, heavy pants and Cas was whispering against his neck. Castiel looked up as the door squeaked open his eyes were ice cold as they fell on Sam, predatory, dangerous, a domineering Angel fire burned behind the icy blue color. Sam swallowed as Cas pulled his hand out from under Dean's shirt and with a flick of his wrist slammed the door in Sam's face.

Sam stumbled a few steps back, trying to get his head around what he had seen. It was much more intense than anything he had come across his brother doing before. And he had seen Dean do some seriously kinky shit…. His thoughts strayed to Ruby… maybe things with celestial unearthly beings were just more intense in an all around sense then it was with humans. Sam tensed as his back bumped into something broad, warm, and hard.

"Sammy," a thick southern accent drawled at him. Sam spun around a knife slipping from his sleeve into his hand.

"Benny…" he said cautiously.

Benny's brows arched below the flat cap he usually wore. "Now, now, little brotha," he said "Let's you and I be friendly…" The smile tilted his lips left Sam no more comfortable than before. "Is your brother around?" Benny licked his lips, his eyes traveled over Sam's form before returning to meet his gaze.

Sam flushed deeply for a moment his thoughts snapping back to what Dean was in the process of doing. Eyes widening as he searched for the words to reply when suddenly Benny's facial expression changed his eyes slid from Sam's face, his nostrils flaring, pupils dilating. The smile on Benny's face turned rapidly into a tight grimace.

"What…" he grumbled pushing past Sam and stomped into the bushes that were planted under the small, thinly curtained window outside their motel room. The window that looked into the heart of the room was nestled perfectly above the sink. Benny stared for a moment through the crack in the curtains, the glass was quickly fogging up but what met his eyes sent rage shooting through him. He spun around, unable to keep the anger out of his features and brushed past Sam, their shoulder bashing into one another as he passed.

Sam watched as Benny strode back to his old beat up camper. He passed a garbage can turned and came back to stare at it. It was one of those outdoor cans like they had in parks and campgrounds, or shitty motel parking lots, Sam watched as Benny stood shifting from one foot to the other, his fists balling and relaxing, and seemed to take a moment to consider the can. He reared back suddenly one balled fist inside the other palm his hands arching high above his head before slamming them down on the metal lid with a growl of rage that sounded more grizzly than vampire. The lid slammed in like it was paper under Benny's force and Sam flinched backwards surprised by the display. He pulled his forearms out from the contorted metal and moved to his truck pulling the door open he got inside slamming the creaky door behind him and gripped the wheel with both of his beefy hands. Sam watched transfixed as Benny shook his head reached into the passenger seat and pulled out what was unmistakably a blood bag. The engine revved and Benny sped out of the lot.

Sam ran his hand through his hair. He needed a drink. 

a/n Thank you for reading. Please review if you liked it. I am always looking for feedback on my writing. If you would like another chapter I would be interested in hearing from you. Thank you again.


	4. Blood, On The Rocks

Sam was not normally a drinker. He definitely didn't drink before taking on a witch, let alone a large coven of witches, however he was making an exception. His fourth shot went down easy much smoother than the last three. He chased it with a beer, well his third beer, and gasped shaking his head slightly. 'uughhh' he groaned sitting back onto the barstool he checked his watch. Quarter to eleven. He stood dropped a fifty on the bar and slumped out the door.

' _What was going on with his brother….'_ He thought ' _what was up with Benny….He couldn't be . . . jealous could he?'_ Sam reached up and rubbed the palms of his hands against his eyelids. "Uuugghhhhh" he ground out with loud frustration. He didn't have the energy to deal with this. Not with everything else that was going on.

Sam was always aware of his brother sex appeal, more so than any guy rightfully should have and it haunted Sam most of his life. Any girl he had ever been interested in, the moment they set eyes on Dean with his easy going confidence and bad boy persona, leather jackets, faded jeans, cocky 'come get some' smirks. Sam hadn't stood a chance. They'd forget he was even in the room. Sam trudged the mile back towards the motel his thoughts swirling. Sam just couldn't wrap his head around it. It didn't bother him that his brother gleaned attention from both sexes. In this line of work you never knew if your wake up in the morning let alone who you were kissing. None of that mattered to Sam it was all so trivial.

 _'And honestly'_ he thought to himself _'I'm kinda happy it's Cas at least with Cas Dean was safe, protected.'_ He didn't ever think Cas would hurt Dean. Sam's thoughts paused as he screwed up his face in thought. _'Well not intentionally anyway. Cas could be a little oblivious…..'_ Sam shrugged his thoughts taking a different path. ' _I mean when was the last time Dean really tried to sleep with someone. It had been months. If not longer.'_ He had thought the dry spell had been from Lisa, but was it really. Sam honestly couldn't remember if his brother had actually ever had a real relationship. He certainly my hadn't remembered anything before Lisa and nothing that lasted more than a night or two after.

Sam thought of all the women he had dedicated himself to since Jessica. It was a surprising amount but Dean….never. Now there was Cas and even though it was a little strange Sam was sure he would get used to it quickly. _'I mean Cas was around recently more than he wasn't and he was in this line of 'work' so there would be no awkward explaining of things or…..'_ He stopped suddenly _'oh my god what was he even thinking… just cause they fucked didn't mean they were in a relationship.'_ his head tilted and his brows arched at his thoughts as he started walking again closing in on their motel room ' _he had fucked Ruby a bunch'_ he thought flashes of her body springing across his mind. He shoved them down sighing _'and they were never in a relationship. But then….'_ His thoughts conflicted again _'had I ever been as close to Ruby as Dean was to Cas? Had Ruby and I ever even been friends….'_ Deep down Sam knew the answer to his question. He and Ruby had used one another, there had never been anything but a means to an end between them.

Again Sam staggered backwards as he ran headfirst into something hard and wide. He looked up his hand slipping behind his back to grip the pistol he had hidden in the band of his jeans.

"You really gotta stop doin' that little brotha'" Benny's voice growled. A smile slipping over his lips. His clear blue eyes slid over Sam's form, slowly. He rocked slightly onto his heels before coming up to meet Sam's eyes. "You know…" he drawled " you sure don't look to much like your brother." Benny licked his lips in a predatory way that had Sam bending his knees slightly in case an attack came.

"What do you want Benny…." Sam asked a little harsher than he had intended. "Didn't you leave, why are you back?"

 _Was Benny blushing? Could vampires blush?_ Sam stared in amazement ' _yea he was, Benny the big southern vampire was blushing'_

"Bout that…." Benny started. "I know you're going for the coven tonight, I wanna help. Your bro has done a lot for me." Benny was looking out into the parking lot avoiding Sam's eye. "I've been following you and him for a while now keeping uglies off your tails. I didn't know what else to do… I don't fit.." Benny stopped abruptly his hand balled into a fit and a snarl rose from his chest. "It don't matter you two can't take'em on by yourselves."

Sam blinked. ' _Benny had been following them… He hadn't he noticed. He was slipping.'_ "We aren't alone." Sam said flatly "We've got Cas"

At the mention of Castiel Sam noticed a stiffness came over Benny but he seemed to get control over himself and relaxed quickly.

"Fine" Benny growled. Turning he stalked away.

Sam shook his head and closed the last few feet to the motel room. Standing in front of it he took a deep breath and knocked.

A quick scramble from inside and then the door inched open. Dean's crystal green eye met his.

"Sammy, whatcha knocking for?" he asked swinging the door wide and turning to go back into the room.

Sam chose not to answer. A stiff mirthless chuckle came from him as he swing the door closed behind him. Castiel was sitting at the table putting the tops on the last few bottle grenades. The little round table had roughly 24 little bottles on it. Sam's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Good, you actually managed to do some work.' he picked up one of the bottles and examined it.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean asked as he shoved the last of his belongings into his duffle.

"Never mind" Sam sighed. "Let's just get this show on the road." Sam looked over to where Cas stood sorting the bottles. "You with us Cas?" he asked

"Of course Sam, I will help in anyway I can, you know that." He stated simply.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The old warehouse loomed up in the darkness, the surrounding woods split around it were slowly creeping back in to reclaim their territory. Shattered windows and dingy forlorn walls were draped in half dead creeping vines. Trees had sprouted inside branches punching out towards the sky through glassless windows and fallen portions of the roof.

A gaggle of crows seemed to be hovering in the general vicinity. The overly large ink colored birds swooped now and again their lonely cries echoing into the darkness.

"Why is it always a creepy old, abandoned, warehouse thing!" Dean complained as he leant forward both hands gripping the steering wheel. His eyes lifted as he watched a few crows come and land on one of the large old oaks that stood leaf bare not far from where they'd parked.

"Isn't it strange" Sam said also looking out to the building "All the plants are either dead or dieing…" He looked around at the forest. "It looks like for a 50 yard radius around the building everything has had the life sucked almost completely out of it.

In the back seat Castiel shifted uncomfortably. "I have a bad feeling about this."

Sam turned to look at him eyebrows raised. While Dean said "yea well we usually have a bad feeling about anything we do...You'll get used to it." and pushed his door open getting out.

"You OK Cas?" Sam asked

"Something just feels off.." Cas said softly his eyes fixed on the building in front of them.

The squeal of Deans door as it swung shut sent the crow's off their branches into screaming flight. Sam frowned as Cas's expression darken as he watched the birds furious accent. Their bodies blending into the starless night sky.

Sam watched Cas, the blue eyes shifted to him his brows were furrowed. "What's up Cas?" Sam asked his stomach sinking.

"Did you know a group of crows is called a Murder…." Cas paused leaning forward so he was looking out the front of the car again. "I just don't understand, it doesn't make any sense. Do they murder people often?" Cas looked at Sam, his face was very serious "The Crows I mean." He said seemingly to clarify his statement for Sam's confused face.

Sam couldn't suppress his smile as he got out of the car.

It was easy enough getting into the building, there wasn't much in the way of defenses a few demon warding symbols scrawled poorly here and there. Carefully they wandered deeper and deeper into the decrepit structure. The slow rhythmic sound of chanting whispered in the stillness around them. Something was definitely off, the walls seemed to be slick with some strange substance. They were dry to the touch but seemed to waver with an odd incandescence.

Cas was breathing heavily, sweat dripped from his temple and he seemed to be a few steps behind the brothers. He reached out his right hand pressing against the wall of the corridor, his fingertips brushed one of the poorly drawn symbols and he flinched back sucking a breath in through his teeth. He was beyond confused, these symbols weren't even Enochian, they weren't anything he could even recognise, they shouldn't be able to harm him. He looked at his fingertips they were an angry red color, he was tired.

"Cas?" Dean's voice echoed back to him in a rough whisper. He looked up they were at least 6-7 yards ahead of him, ' _how had they gotten so far,_ ' Cas thought his vision blurred as he tried to take another step, he slumped, his body falling towards the wall only there wasn't a wall there. His shoulder hit a set of double doors his entire body weight falling against them and they gave way sending him crashing into the room.

"THEY'RE HERE" a high pitched cackle erupted from the room Cas had slumped into.

"And they brought the Angel, just like Mistress said they would." a second voice hissed.

Dean cursed as he saw Castiel's feet slide into the room, they must have grabbed him and dragged him inside.

"Dean.." Sam's voice called back to him as Dean took off towards where Castiel had disappeared. Doors blasted open next to Sam and he was assaulted by a large fireball. He ducked just in time as it whizzed past his head and exploded against the wall behind him. Sam raised one of the small bottles from his coat and lighting the cloth at the top threw it at the figure that was advancing on him. The woman wailed as the bottle exploded, green gas enveloped her and she slumped to the ground. A ball of light flew threw the green smoke as another witch advanced on Sam from deeper in the room.

Dean scrambled his boots sliding against the rocky and broken cement floor "You ok Sammy…" he called as he turned towards the double doors Cas had disappeared behind.

"Yea, I'm good, get Cas!" Sam called back pushing off the wall he charged at the witch.

Dean nodded and darted through the doors a small vial in one hand a pistol in the other. Without taking time to fully asses the situation he tossed the vial into the air lifting his pistol he shot it and it exploded, green gas spreading out into the room. Dean heard the familiar thud of a body hitting the floor.

"Cas!" he called his eyes finally settling on him. Castiel was on his knees the front of his shift was clutched in the hands of a tall beautiful woman. Her fingers were on his forehead and she was chanting. A second smaller woman hovered in the background far behind the one who had Cas. At Dean's call she looked up and laughed. Her crimson lips parting her violet eyes glowed.

"Dean Winchester" She cooed her eyes moving from Dean down to Cas at her feet. Her long ruby tipped nails slid over Cas's cheek, his head rolled back his mouth parted. "I wouldn't do that if I were you…" She smiled her eyes never leaving Castiel's face. Dean had been slowly reaching for another vial.

"I hoped you'd bring him," she sighed leaning down to run her nose through the dark hair at the top of Cas's head inhaling deeply. "Mmm.. Dean, Dean, Dean.." She said standing and finally looking to him. "He smells like you, wreaks of you…" the woman smiled "What were you two _lovely_ boys doing. . ." She giggled her head tossing back, raven hair flowing over her shoulders. Slowly she lifted her fingers from Castiel's cheek and brought them to her lips, "He tastes of you…" her eyes drifted closed and she groaned softly.

Dean growled and moved to close the distance between them. The woman pulled her finger from her mouth and flicked her hand out sending Dean flying backwards into the opposite wall. Dean grunted the pistol falling from his hand with the force of hitting the wall.

"Dean…" Cas groaned his eyes unfocused, he swayed on his knees. The woman's hand gripping his shirt seemed to be the only thing keeping him upright.

"Now, now, now Castiel," she began "don't you think you should be a little more concerned about your own well being." She closed her eyes and the ground around her and Cas began to glow. Dean struggled against his invisible bonds as ropes of light erupted from the ground around them, curling into an Angel's trap, sealing Cas and the ivory skinned woman in the center. The woman smiled dropping Cas's shirt. He immediately slumped down in a heap on the floor.

"Hey!" Dean called "Hey, bitch!" he snarled his feet dangled as he kicked out trying to dislodge himself from the wall. "Hey!"

The woman stopped in her tracks, a few explosions echoed deeper in the building. "I see your brother is busy…." She commented with less concern the Dean would have liked.

"Yea, cause we're going to fucking kill you and your shittly little coven." Dean grunted out

"Well," the woman sighed turning to him "You can try," she said her tone almost bored. Her eyes glowed again as she raised her hands palms up her voice filled the room and she chanted. Next to the circle Cas was slumped in red lines began to burst out of the ground, swirling and twisting, much in the same manner the white had done so shortly ago.

" _et vocavi te , exaudi vocem meam_ " she chanted the red lines glowing brightly.

Dean's fingers had managed to slip into his back pocket he was desperately trying to get his grip around a small vial.

The red lights grew bright and then faded away, in the center of the demons trap sat a figure. Blood oozed over her body blond hair sticking out at strange angles her face was puffy from bruises and her clothing was torn.

"Winchester . . " the demon sighed "Why am I not surprised to see you here." Her swollen eyes scanned the room she snarled her eyes landing on a slumped Castiel not far from her. She fought to get to her feet, her hands bound behind her back making moving difficult.

"What a strange reaction…" The woman in black said her brows arching at the petit demon "Now now my pet, settle down you are key in all of this don't forget" The woman waved her hand and the trapped woman arched off her feet, her scream pierced the air as she was lifted off the ground.

"Bitch," she snarled her feet kicking in the air " Sedelca," managed before her throat gave a gagging noise and she choked her eyes bulging up at the ceiling.

"Thats enough my dear…." She said smartly before turning her back on the floating woman "first let me finish here…" She moved back to Cas again gripping him by the front of his clothing and pulled him back to his knees. He groaned as his head flopped back, he was pale so pale. Sedelca placed her fingers gently against the center of Castiel's forehead and recited a few words her eyes going bright again. Castiel screamed his arms flying wide his back arching as a bright light shot from both of his shoulder blades.

Sedelca looked over to Dean "Pay attention my dear you aren't going to want to miss this." Her voice floated sardonically over to him

She released the front of Castiel's clothing as his scream faded and in one flick the light was gone, like it had been turned off as quickly as it had begun. From his back now fully exposed were two gigantic black wings.

Dean's breath caught in his throat. The were beautiful. He had never seen anything like them. Inky feathers shimmered in the light from the trap he was in. Cas groaned slumping over he caught himself on his hands which only brought his wings into greater prominence. They stretched and flexed behind him creating a small gust in the dust at Sedelca's feet. Castiel's wings were large, the took up so much space Dean was amazed, but there was something wrong, they looked off. His left wing didn't extend as far as his right and in a few spots there were gaps where feathers should have been but weren't.

"Feather from a Hell Scorched Angel." She whispered moving forward her eyes wide transfixed on Castiel's wings. "You're the only one, the only one in all of history… in all of time" Her voice was breathy as it faded away in astonishment, her fingers slid into the shimmery feathers at the joint. She brought her cheek down to press against the wing lovingly. "I've waited… I've waited so long.." She almost moaned. Castiel was gasping "No.." he groaned. A flush rose over his face standing out starkly against his pale skin. "Stop.." his voice gritted out.

"C...cas..?" Dean called worry and confusion hung on every syllable "Don't you touch him, you skank!" Dean cried now frantic in his attempts to break whatever was holding him so high against the wall.

Castiel groaned again, he had reached out his fingers gripping her ankle "No.." he moaned his wing jumping in her hands "More…" he was panting his eyes closed tightly he wouldn't look at Dean no matter how much he called.

Sadelca laughed. "Do you know why Angel's do not expose their wings?" Her voice sang back to Dean over Cas's pleas "Because it makes them vulnerable" she cooed her fingers slid among the feathers and Cas moaned out. Dean realized with a shock it wasn't pain. He stopped struggling his green eyes transfixed on what was happening.

"Do you know why it was so very difficult for me to get the beautiful wings to appear" She purred walking around Castiel shaking his fingers from her ankle. Dean could see his friend fully now. Cas's lips were pulled back his teeth clenched, his hands were balled into white knuckled fists against the dusty was sweating, groaning, deep whispered, throaty pleas were falling from his lips as his wings seemed to flutter with each stroke of the witches long crimson tipped fingers.

Sedelca never took her hands from the glossy feathers as she moved and Castiel couldn't suppress his shivers. "Because…" she almost snarled her face changing from serine to monstrous in an instant as she ran both hands down Castiel's wings towards his back. Castiel was on his hands and knees his head tossed back his mouth open he panted his wings straining, feathers shivering. "When anything but a heavenly being touches them, the pleasure they experience is crippling."

Shock rocketed through Deans system to see Castiel reduced in such a way. "NO!" Dean barked finally getting his fingers around the little vial in his pocket. Now just to get it out.

"Yes!" Sedelca hissed her eyes flashed with madness as she reached down and ripped a feather from Castiel's back. His scream was pure pain, it was deafening, the windows shattered and the ground under him cracked. The light from his trap faded and he slumped forward onto his stomach, his wings disappearing before he even hit the floor.

"CAS!" Dean screamed. "Sam, SAAM!" Dean was frantic kicking wildly his arms still bound to his side. "Cas, Cas!" he called

"SILENCE!" Sedelca cried and Dean's voice died. She held the beautiful feather in her hands it shimmered in the dull red light as she moved towards the demon. "And now for you."

Flicking her wrist a long curved blade appeared his her milk white hand, words streamed from her red lips as she closed on the floating figure. Slashing out she sliced the torso deeply, cutting her from one side of her body to the other. Dean watched in horror as her legs flailed for a moment before she went still. Sedelca waved her hand and the demon dropped with a sickening smack to the floor blood leaking from her body. Sedelca dipped and filled a small vial with the blood "Blood of a tainted Demon." she smiled at Dean "You have no idea how long it took me to figure that little puzzle out."

Deans eyes flicked from Sedelca as the demon groaned. "She was the key really," The violet eyes went to Dean and then back to the demon on the ground "none of this could have happened without you my love. Now be a peach and die for me" Sedelca purred bending slightly to run her fingers over the pale and bruised cheek.

Sedelca turned her attention to Dean. "Now for you, I have no need for you. You Winchesters always seem to get in the way…." Sedelca raised her hand fingers curling. Dean grunted out in pain. His green eyes bulging, ringing started in his ears as his vision blurred. It was at that moment an explosion happened in the rafters above them. A manic roar erupted as Benny jumped down and landed on Sedelca taking her to the ground. Dean slid down the wall her hold on him broken in the witches surprise. Dean gasped his fingers finding the pistol he had dropped as he pulled the vial out of his pocket and threw it into the air firing one shot it exploded. From the hall two more witches entered the room fire bursting from their palms as the finally came to their mistresses aid.

Sedelca tossed Benny off of her with ease. "A vampire," She snarled regaining her composure. "I didn't expect you to run with such a crowd Winchester." She fired off a bolt of lightning from her palm at Benny who quickly avoided it. "Where have you been1" She hissed at the two witches who were running to flank her.

"The big one, he…" one of the witches started to explain.

"Dean?!" Sam came charging into the room he ducked as a fireball followed him. "There are so many!" he called tossing another vial back into the hall.

"It doesn't matter Winchesters!" Sedelca called her voice high and manic "Once this demon dies I'll have everything I need to open the gate!"

Cas was getting to his feet as Benny charged the raven haired witch again. She launched bolt after bolt at him. Dean had raced across the room he was straddling a watch just feet from where Cas was slowly regaining his composure. His fists falling in rapid succession onto her face as she screamed out and tried to choke him.

"Cas!" he cried looking over "Go, Get her out of here! Go!" Dean reached behind him grabbed another vial and shoved it in the witch's mouth before punching her and sending the contents down her throat.

"Dean, no I can help!" Cas argued weakly as he got to his feet his body already slumping with the strain. A mousy brown haired witch was approaching him her hands cackled with sparks.

"You're useless her angel, we've hidden Enochian symbols over every inch of this building. Mistress is going to drain you of your power and make you her pet." She hissed "we hid the symbols behind a veil that's why you cannot see them let alone erase them" She charged Castiel her palms inches from his face blue sparks tingled over his skin, the woman missed him by a fraction as she suddenly hit the ground.

Dean was standing in front of him breathing heavily a large metal pipe in his hands "Cas, go! We can't let her die!" he growled gripping Cas by his shoulder and shoving him towards the woman in the demon trap. "As much as I never thought I'd say that…"

"Alright, I will do what I can. Let me know as soon as you are safe, or I will come right back" Cas said in his flat tone. Dean fought the urge to lean in and kiss him, relief was flooding his system now that Cas seemed to be ok, if not weak.

"We got this buddy boy.." Benny shouted as he charged passed them taking out a witch with a tackle and deftly slicing her head off.

"Is that the only way you know how to kill things!" Dean snarled running after his friend.

Cas's eyes lingered on Dean's back as he watched him and Benny fall easily into their combat routine. He had a momentary flash back to purgatory before a soft goran called him out of his memories.

Sam watched Cas destroy the demons trap and run from the room the limp form in his arms. "Do what ever you can!" He called as Cas moved passed him. Sam positioned himself in front of the door ensuring none of the remaining witches followed Cas.

Sedelca snarled "My Angel…" rage erupting from her as she watched Cas snatch the demon and retreated.

"Not so fast sweetheart" Sam smiled pistol raised. Sedelca screamed out grabbing the closest witch to her she pulled the woman by the hair until she stood like a shield.

"I will die for you my mistress" the smaller woman moaned her dull brown eyes looking up at Sedelca with unbridled devotion.

"Good!" Sedelca snapped yanking the woman's head back her eyes snapping to Sams "This isn't over Winchester" she snarled as her finger came up and the sharp ruby red nail sliced the smaller witches throat. Sedelca dipped her fingers into the blood and smeared it into a strange symbol on her breastplate. She tossed the smaller witch aside the spell spilling from her lips as she pressed her long fingers onto the symbol at her chest. A loud snap cracked the air and she was gone.

The last few witches either attempted to flee or were easily suppressed by the remaining men. Standing in the center of the carnage, green smoke, and blood Dean looked up to Benny. He reached out putting a hand on the man's large shoulder. "Damn it's good to see you" Dean huffed as he pulled the vampire into a tight hug. Benny's face dipped right away, his nose pressed into Dean's neck, his eyes however were fixed on Sam as the younger Winchester watched him from across the room. Benny returned the hug with fervor gipping his friend tightly.

"I cannot tell you how good it is to see you too Brother." Benny grunted as he felt Dean slap hard on his back a few times.

Dean stepped back after a moment and laughed "Just like old times!" He smacked Benny's upper arm lightly before placing his hands on his hips and looking around the room. Sam was frowning at Benny, but Dean didn't notice. Benny couldn't care just being this close to Dean had the nausea in his stomach quieting.

"Yep," he responded softly "Just like the good ole' days" Benny shifted under Dean's gaze. Dean reached out and gripped his upper arm again a small smile tilting the corners of his lips. There was very little if anything about their days in purgatory that were good but neither of them would refer to their time there as anything else.

"How the hell did ya find me man?" Dean asked "Not that I'm complaining you know, it's always good to have you in a pinch." Dean's hand was hot on Benny's upper arm. It was making it hard for him to think. He didn't want to lie but the words _'I've been tracking you since we parted.'_ just didn't seem like the right thing to say right them. Benny fumbled.

Sam chose that moment to speak up "I saw Benny in the parking lot, by chance" Sam was closing in on their group "I told him about the job but he wasn't sure he wanted in…."

' _Sam was lying for him...Why was sam lying for him?'_

Dean looked between Sam and Benny "Really…?" Dean asked a slightly suspicious smile lifting his features.

"Ah, Yep.." Benny said rocking on his heels.

"Thats awesome!" Dean nodded in earnest this time. He looked around sighing roughly at the mess. "Y'a know… I would say it was a cold day in Hell before you two would get along." Dean pulled out his cellphone taking a few steps away from his brother and Benny.

"Cas…?" Dean's voice mumbled as he turned his back on the other two men.

Benny and Sam stared at one another. A muscle in Sam's jaw jumped.

"Thanks…" Sam started as Benny raised his hand to cut him off. "No really, I didn't think we would have made it out of this if you didn't show…"

"Listen Sammy…" Benny started

"Well...Better get to cleaning this mess up." Dean shouted, he was dragging the closest witches body into the center of the room.

Benny frowned "Yea…" He said lifting his hand to scratch at the back of his head "...yea…" he sighed

"Hey!" Dean grunted out "What the hell, am I doing this on my own?" He was pulling another body by its feet and adding it to the first.

"No, right…" Sam called taking one last look at Benny before springing into action.

The fire burned high as the three men stood together watching it.

"Lets hit the bar, Cas says he has a plan to heal the demon so we've got some time on our hands. Benny you can fill us in on what you've been up to." Dean reached out and gripped Benny by the upper arm again before turning his back and heading towards the exit.

Benny looked down at his arm where Dean's hand had been.

Sam looked over at him and nodded before following his brother.

"You know…. I think I'm going to take some photos of the walls, see if we can figure out what the symbols were about, maybe how they affected Cas so much."

"Great idea Sammy…I also have to tell you about what that crazy bitch was saying..." Dean called back "Comin' Benny? There's a round of beers with our names on them."

Long a/n: I really hate OC [original characters] but I realized that I wanted to separate my story from the main plot of the show as much as possible. I find that I am using it as a reference instead of a guide. I also realized that the O.C's I hate are the ones who become part of the 'team', so I thought an OC villain might work out. Reference for Sedelca will come in the next few chapters A/N's I don't want to give too much away too soon. Please Read and Review, I could really use some input on my work.


	5. Bourbon, With a Twist

There was blood everywhere, deep crimson red blood dripping down the front of Cas's trench coat. The body in his arms groaned and pain lanced over their features.

"Hold on." He whispered pulling the form closer to him, he ran. The Enochian symbols all over the walls draining him of his power, he was weakening fast. The exit was just ahead and once outside he could fly to the Bunker. Cas's brows dipped as he felt the heat of the blood soaking through his shirt, dripping over his abdomen, it was sticky and made his clothing cling to him uncomfortably. He felt as if there were chains on his ankles pulling him back, the exit didn't seem to be getting any closer.

"Hold on…" he repeated his voice low ' _was that fear?'_ He thought ' _was he afraid?_ ' Cas looked down at the body in his grasp again, pain, agony, laced the features as convulsions shook them.

"No, no…" Cas panted trying to pick up his pace. They were seizing in his arms, eyes rolled back mouth gasping on air they couldn't breathe in. Blood bubbled from their lips and slid down the side of their face to disappear in tangled hair. Cas burst finally through the double doors out into the murky summer night air. And they were gone.

He didn't know if this would even work. He had to try. Cas laid the form down on one of the tables in the library. Concern laced over his face he gripped the shirt they were wearing and ripped it open revealing blood soaked pale skin. Scars criss crossed over every inch of flesh, symbols carved, at one time deeply, into the body so the tissue was raised and shiny. There was a massive lesion from the right armpit slicing down in an arch cutting through the belly button and slashing over the left hip. Cas raised his hands, feeling his palms fill with warmth. He wasn't even sure he could heal them, he didn't know if it would have any effect but by God's will he would try. He pressed one palm over the opening starting at the hip where the white bone was visible through the deep cut. He sighed with relief as the skin knitted together and his healing seemed to take effect.

Carefully with deliberate but gentle motions he ran his hands over the giant gash, the stomach, the butchered organs knitted back together, then the skin. A faded pink line was left in his wake. Cas was holding his breath as his hand roamed higher until finally he lifted them away. The skin was damaged, the new scar layering over years and years of abuse. Finally he leant down staring at the closed eyes, his hand cupping the face he healed it. Broken nose, bloody bruised eye, torn skin, gashed forehead, sliced and swollen lips, he healed it all. Cas let out the breath he had been holding, he waited.

Slowly the face scrunched and the eyes opened, a wry smile slid across the full lips. Relief flooded Castiel's system and it must have showed on his face;

"Clarence…." the dry rasp managed "were you worried about me" Meg's small hand came up and cupped the side of Castiel's face. "How sweet" she coughed and groaned her eyes closing again in pain.

"Try not to move." Castiel's deep voice resonated a command and Meg stilled her smile widening. "I am not sure how effective my healing is on your kind."

Cas turned away the small device in his pocket vibrated.

- _DEAN_ \- the name flashed across the screen and he picked up.

"Cas?" Dean's voice rumbled across the static the question evident in his tone.

"Yes, we are well." Cas glanced over his shoulder to look at Meg her eyes were watching him, she had shifted bringing her elbows back to prop her torso up off of the table. Her face was laced in pain. "We are not out of danger yet." He said turning away from her gaze "How are things on your end?"

"Fine, we are fine" Dean sighed roughly. Cas could see him in his mind picture exactly how he was standing based on the tilt in his voice. Feet spread on hand on his hip the other pressing the phone to his face brows knitted together. Cas smiled. Dean was so predictable. "We are cleaning up here and then we are heading back. Might hit up the local bar to catch up with Benny."

Cas nodded "Understood."

"Cas?" Dean caught him before Cas could hang up the phone. He hesitated, what could he say to Cas now, ' _Don't get too close, don't do anything stupid, watch out for that demon. Don't let her fucking touch you?'_ No he couldn't say those things he didn't have the right. He had no idea what he was to Cas, or even what Cas was to him, he wasn't even sure the Angel really understood the implications of what had happened between them.

"Yes Dean,"

Dean cleared his throat and decided on "Do whatever you can, we need to question her."

"Of course Dean, I will do all within my power to help Meg." Cas said flatly. He pulled the phone away and pressed a button before slipping it back into his pocket.

"My, my…" Meg sighed as Cas turned back to face her. She sat up slowly her legs swinging over the edge of the table. Castiel backed up to give her room. Her honey brown eyes went wide as she saw Castiel. His body drenched in blood whatever she was going to say died in her mouth. She looked down at her knees. "Why?" she asked softly her legs swinging ever so slightly as they hung far from the floor.

"What do you mean why?" Castiel asked genuine confusion on his features.

Meg looked up at him and barked a laugh "Why did you save me, me a demon? You and your Winchesters don't usually make it a habit of caring what happens to me…" She sighed slipping off the table and landing on her booted feet. "I mean not that I can blame them…."

Cas caught her as she staggered and steadied her. "I am not Sam or Dean,' he began slowly guiding her to one of the chairs and gently pushing her down into it. "I do care for you, Meg, you and I have a special bond, and I am not one to soon forget what you did for me.' He took a few steps back. "Also we all agreed it was imperative for you not to die, we would like to know what you know." He regarded her with a flat expression as she shook her head and barked out a laugh

"Of course.." she sighed "Need to know something, only good to you boys when you need something." She groaned her hand going to her side with a grimace.

"Can I get you anything?" he asked "I am not sure how well my healing has affected you, but it seems to have been accepted rather adequately by your vessel.' He looked her over, her shirt ripped open skin exposed, a black lace bra with small yellow spots cupped her breasts. She looked down to where he was staring.

"What's up Clarence," she said the corner of her mouth hitching "Do you like what you see?"

Cas blinked and looked up at her, his only sign of embarrassment was a slight pinkening of the tips of his ears, it wasn't much but Meg caught it. She smiled more sighing softly she looked up at him. Pain was burning inside of her, it was nothing she wasn't used to but under his gaze she felt truly pitiful. "It won't be permanent." she said and Castiel's face fell his eyes narrowed in confusion.

"What do you mean, my healing is very good.." He said looking her body over again

Meg waved her hand cutting him off "Yea, you're healing of humans and your own kind, but I'm a demon, I would need a more invasive…." She paused a sour laugh falling from her lips. "Its more then my vessel that's been damaged, I doubt you would be willing to go that far for me."

Castiel knelt before her lifting her head, she could feel the warmth of his hands the healing pulsing through her soothing her ache slightly. "Clarence.." she leant her face into his palm "It's not going to work like that…" She placed a small kiss on his palm her honey brown eyes lifting to meet his. "There's only one way you can help me."

"Anything." the word held such finality, such determination Meg blinked.

"Are you sure, what about…"

Cas shook his head "I am sure." he said leaning in a placing a soft kiss on her forehead. "Can I get you anything, is there anything I should do?" he asked his gravely voice soft. Meg wasn't completely sure Castiel understood how far he had to go but she knew her Unicorn was special and if he said 'anything' he meant it.

"Yea, got any Bourbon?" she asked and before she had even finished the words Cas had vanished and returned his arms full of bottles of Bourbon. He placed them on the table and moved around to the other side sitting down. "Don't do anything half way do ya…" She rasped appreciatively reaching out for one of the 8 or 9 liter bottles and twisting the top off. She sat back in the uncomfortable wooden chair and surveyed her surroundings. Castiel's eyes on her constantly. "So, where are we?" she asked looking around at all the books and lack of windows. Suddenly unsure about the next few moments. "Underground somewhere, some odd . . "

"Bunker.." Castiel cut across her. Meg's eyebrows lifted and she began to drink the bottle. She drank much like Cas did when he was troubled. Its why he brought so many bottles. He looked around the bunker too. It was a place he, the Winchesters, and a few others had begun to call home. The one safe place in all the world for outcasts like them.

Meg lifted the next bottle, setting the first down, empty, as she sighed loudly and looked over at Cas. "You know it's rude to let a lady drink alone…" she said holding a bottle out to him.

"I was not aware of this.." he said flatly vanishing and reappearing two seconds later. He had returned with even more bottles of Bourbon, he had also gotten limes and lemons. "While..I usually do not drink. . ." He took out his angel blade and sliced up the lemons and limes then shook his head at what he had just done. He seemed to consider the blade, his expression almost screaming ' _this is not what this is used for…'_ before slipping it back away into the confines of his clothing.

"Shut up…" Meg said flatly taking a lemon and slitting it on the edge of her bottle "Fancy.." she grumbled sitting back into her chair once more.

The pile of empty bottles grew large quickly, Angel and Demon drinking until they laughed their sides aching, one then the other telling stories from their pasts, about their families their histories. Meg spoke about the time she had almost completely manipulated Sam and Castiel laughed with drunken mirth as her impression of Sams concerned face. Castiel, spoke in detail about Dean and he noticed this didn't seem to get as much laughter out of Meg as he thought it would. Castiel inquired about the scars and symbols carved into her skin and she had relented telling him she was bound to this body now, no smoking out, ever. He had taken the information with surprise, this was true punishment for a demon, it means if her vessel died she would die with it. He quickly changed the topic and spoke about the time he had spent as a human again bringing sweet bubbles of mirth from Meg. She seemed more relaxed now.

Meg had never seen Castiel truly laugh and it was great, that or she was drunk, either way her Unicorn was beautiful. His laugh was beautiful, the stories he told were beautiful (even the ones about Dean), the way his long strong fingers shoved each bit of lemon into his Bourbon bottle was beautiful. Meg's smile faded as she watched Castiel, watched his lips the way the stubble on his jaw made it seem so much stronger, how his thick eyelashes accentuated his bright blue eyes. She stood suddenly her eyes finally leaving Castiel's face. _'Now or never'_ she thought moving slowly, her fingertips dragging along the polished wood of the table that separated her from the angel.

"Your precious boyfriend" she began, advancing around the edge of the table moving ever closer to Castiel, her voice as casually as she could make it. Her head tilted as she looked around the high arched ceiling, the book cases, finally back as Castiel. He was relaxing back in his chair his blood stained clothing still clung to him conforming to his abdomen in a way that made Meg want to lick her lips. "He's not going to be all pissy you brought me here. . .that you're helping me, healing me?" she said finally reaching Castiel's chair. She bent a bit and put her left hand on the back edge of the chair over his shoulder and swiveled him so that he was facing her.

Castiel shook his head. "No, no, Dean is not my boyfriend….. " was all Castiel could get out before Meg leaned in pressing her lips against his. Castiel didn't respond, he didn't push her away but he also didn't kiss back. This small note registered in the back of Meg's mind and it displeased her. She slid her bottle onto the polished table and laced her now free hand up into Castiel's hair gently pulling on the silken strands. Castiel couldn't suppress the soft groan, this was exactly how Dean liked to hold his head, strong fingers, pulling slightly, the tingle of pain over his scalp. Meg slid against him, encouraged by the soft moan that opened Castiel's mouth to her. One at a time she lifted her legs and slipped them over his hips through the arms of the chair so she was sitting snugly on his lap.

Castiel lifted his hands from the arms of the chair and ran them slowly up her thighs. His thumbs applying firm pressure up the inside of her legs along the seam of her jeans until he reached the apex and gently shifted his palms, avoiding the spot she really wanted him to touch, to move around her hips to hold her down onto him. He was kissing her back now. Soft warm lips, rough stubble scraping across her chin.

Meg released the back of the chair she had been gripping in her left hand, sliding it down over his firm shoulder running her palm over the wide flat plane of his pectoral. She deftly slid her fingers to the collar of his shirt and let the tops dance over the hot smooth skin exposed there. Pulling back suddenly from his lips she gripped his collar in both hands and ripped his shirt open buttons flying everywhere. Her breathing hitched, she had seen a lot of bodies in her time, had a lot of men and women under her, but never an angel, and never had she ever thought she would have her Unicorn. Her eyes devoured the smooth tanned flesh now exposed to her. He seemed to be glowing, his skin radiated light.

"Meg.." Castiels deep voice pulled her from her thoughts. His hands were on her hips, his cheeks flushed, eyelids drooping slightly, from the drinks or from her she wasn't sure. He flexed, his abdomen bunching, the muscles flexing, as he lifted his hips to press against her. Meg bit her lip as she felt the hard length of Castiel's cock pressing against her jeans.

"Are we going to order pizza later?" He smiled the corners of his mouth lifting slightly. Meg couldn't believe her ears. She tossed her head back and laughed, her Clarence was making a joke, an actual joke. Butterflies erupted from her stomach and fluttered out into her system almost bringing tears to her eyes.

"Whatever you want Clarence." She whispered leaning down and taking his mouth to hers again. Castiel slid his hands around her hips and gripped her ass, carefully he stood feeling her hands move to grip his shoulders her legs lift to lock her ankles around the small of his back.

Meg felt the way the muscles of his back bunched, how his ass flecked under her calves, ' _why did everything about him turn her on so. . .'_ She squashed the thought as she was laid down on the other table, the cold wood pressed against her back as Castiel's hands slid from behind her. He stepped back and she arched up placing her elbows on the wood at her sides to watch him.

Meticulously he stripped the bloody clothing off leaving each item in a pile by his feet. Meg was breathing fast as more and more of his body was exposed to her. He stood to his full height a small smile on his lips as he rolled his shoulders back. She let her eyes drift over his body, the light of his true form almost making her squint, she could see it pulsing just below the surface. Her pupils dilated as she watched waves of his energy ripple down lower towards his erection. His aura prepping his vessel for what he was about to do to her.

Looking over to Meg he snapped his fingers and the sudden cool air of the room whispered over her naked body. She practically purred at him.

"Oh Clarence…" She wiggling her eyebrows as his eyes scorched heat tails over her body "When did you learn to seduce so well.."

Lifting her legs she braced her heels on the edge of the table spreading her knees and exposing her soft pink opening to him. Castiel seemed to grow before her and her smile widened. Behind him large inky wings spread wide from his back. Castiel knew he would need to dip deeply into his grace if he was to help Meg. He felt his wings flutter into life behind him felt the warmth their appearance provided fall over his back. There was no way he could focus this deeply on his task and maintain his wings concealment.

Meg had seen Angels wings before, beautiful white wings and she had envied them. Meg had never seen an Angel with black wings. Even back at the warehouse, when she could feel the power pouring from castiel, her head was snapped back her eyes stuck staring at the ceiling. Now her eyes drifted over them as Castiel advanced on her like a ferocious predator stalking its kill. Shivers danced up her spine with each slap of his bare feet against the wooden floor. His wings held wide he moved to cover her. Castiel placed one hand above her shoulder the other gripping her hip his eyes glowed blue as he looked down at her. His erection rested against her silken folds, she could feel it throbbing, hot and large. Her body arched, hips sliding the stiff length against her labia, draping it along her clit. Her eyes fluttered closed and she gasped. Her hands slid up his chest one gripped his shoulder the other sliding into his hair.

"Don't make me wait Clarence…" She purred up at him.

Castiel frowned only slightly as he leant down his hips began a slow rhythm, sliding between her lower lips rubbing his length in the juices gathered there along her slit. He took the lobe of her ear into his mouth nipping it slightly before whispering. "Before this night is over, you will be calling my true name." Meg's smile faltered as his voice growled into her ear, her heart stuttered in her chest and her nerve endings lit on fire. With one swift motion Castiel lifted his hips and slammed deep inside of her.

The slight pain of her vessels nails biting into the flesh of his shoulder barely registered to him. Her body wrapped around him eagerly sucking him deep inside of her. Hot, wet and tight he struggled to pull himself back out. Her body seemed to be drawing his grace down to where they were joined.

The table creaked and groaned under their combined weight. Castiel was relentless his body pressing down into her, his mouth as demanding as his thrusts. Meg broke their kiss her head falling back against the table she cried out her hands sliding around Castiel ribs and up into his back. Her fingers found the soft skin where his wings met his vessel. Castiel was sucking her jaw his lips sliding down to the pulse point on her neck. Hot breath washed over her, demanding kisses cascaded over her flesh. He was groaning with each thrust, deep gravely growls against her neck every time his hips crashed against hers.

"Say it.." he growled his lips pulling back as he bit down onto her neck sucking the flesh between his teeth.

Meg arched her body tightening her fingers slid up his back tangling in the feather joints at his shoulder blades. The feeling caused Castiel to shudder and grip her harder he could feel his balls pull tight up against him as his orgasm threatened to overtake him. Her fingers gripped the joints sending waves of pleasure racing down his spine.

"Say it." he growled through gritted teeth, sliding a hand under her shoulder and knotting it in her bleached blond hair. His fingers curled pulling on the strands causing her to arch back her shoulders pressing down, her chest lifting off the creaking table.

Meg began to babble in Dimoori Sheol, the language of the damned, the spell weaving around them as her passage began to flutter against Castiel's thrusting member. He could feel the darkness inside of her pulling at his grace, dragging it down through him like hot lava.

"Say it" his voice roared around them like thunder as his wings arched high above them, his hand on her hip squeezed her hard bruising the skin of her vessel.

Meg's eyes went wide, her mouth fell open, her breathing coming in rapid labored pants, chest rising and falling. Castiel met her gaze one hand in her hair the other gripping her hip he rotated his hips in a hard, tight circle and Meg seized under him her orgasm cresting over her.

" _CASTIEL_ " her cry ripped from her, her eyes went wide her mouth open, light erupted from her. It poured out of her eyes and mouth as she called his name. Castiel reared back Enochian spilling from his lips as he came, filling her passage with his hot seed. Each spurt coated her with grace, filling her, healing her. Castiel gasped his torso lifting his wings spreading wide the glossy feathers shivering, shimmering with light as he arched his back and then in one smooth motion collapsed on top of Meg's body, both gasping, panting. Castiels member jumped and twitched inside of Meg's body he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tight to him. His head tucked against her shoulder he struggled to catch his breath. His wings vanished as he hummed in contentment. He was tired, his body drained from the battle and now this healing, he needed sleep. The table gave a groan and cracked in half splintering around them and sending them both crashing to the ground in a sweaty pile.

Meg began to laugh tears leaking from the corners of her eyes as her fingers lazily ran up and down Castiel's sweaty back. Carefully Castiel lifted his torso from her and smiled down at her. He too laughed, "Well, that was unexpected." he commented mildly lifting a piece of the broken table and tossing it aside. Meg groaned slightly as he lifted his hips and his softening member slid sloppily out of her passage. "I wonder how I will explain this to Dean…" He said his brows knitting in the front. Moving with care he stood and extended a hand down to her.

At that moment a strong hand gripped Cas on the shoulder and pulled back spinning him around. His eyes went wide as he saw Dean standing behind him. Before he could even react Dean reared back, rage written into every feature of his face and punched Castiel so hard in the face he blacked out hitting the floor with a sickening thud.

A.N: OK, please don't hate me, we can get through this together. Thank you to everyone who commented, I live for your words.


	6. Southern Comfort

"Are you sure about this?" Sam was giving him one of those concerned wide eyed looks he usually sported when he didn't agree with Dean's decisions but also didn't want to stop him from doing something.

Dean shifted the Impala into park as a set of headlights pulled into focus in his rearview. "Yep, he doesn't have anyplace else to go man" he said as he pushed open the door and got out, his worn boots crunching on the gravel. "What better place then the Bunker of lost and abandoned outcasts….." Dean was looking down at his boots as he mumbled the last part. He heard Sam's sigh as his brother joined him on the gravel in front of the Bunker's entrance.

"I dunno…" Sam rubbed the back of his neck as he watched the lights and the engine of Benny's old camper cut off.

Benny slid out of the driver side a large cooler in his hand a duffle draped over one of his broad shoulders. The night air hung thin and cool here even though the summer was just getting underway.

"So, what'chu boys callin' this place?" Benny drawled his eyes sliding from Dean, to Sam, to the large entrance in the side of the rock face.

"The Bunker" Dean said giving a nod to Sam as he reached out and grabbed Benny by the shoulder giving him a small encouraging push towards the door.

Deans boots paused on the top of the first step down into the heart of the Bunker. It was hot, scorchingly hot, sweat prickled at his temples and he felt as if he had walked into a wall of heat. The air was thick and humid and the banister under his fingertips was moist with condensation. Dean held his hand out behind him stopping the other two in their tracks as he bent his knees pulling the pistol from the back of his waistband. Cautiously he signaled to his brother and then much to Sam's surprise he used a slightly different set of hand signals to Benny over Sam's shoulder. Each of the men seemed to get his meaning and went into low stances, Sam pulling out a gun and Benny carefully placing his cooler down as he slipped a large obsidian blade from under the confines of his jacket.

The men moved in step, coming down the winding stairs silently, Sam flanking out to his left as Dean darted across the large arched opening to the library taking the right. Benny hunched low on Dean's heals. Dean suddenly came up short and hard, his body going rigid causing Benny to crash head first into the small of Dean's back. Benny's grunt was drowned out by the sound of husky feminine laughter and his eyebrows rose as he too straightened and looked over Dean's shoulder.

"Oooh.." Benny rumbled in amused surprise as in front of him Dean took one rigid step forward. Benny's cool blue gaze slid from the figures now shifting on the floor of what he assumed was some sort of library, to Deans stiff back. Waves of anger rolled off of him raising the temperature around him even further. Benny could feel Dean's blood boiling, smell the husky aroma of Dean's anger as he let it engulf him. He wasn't sure what Dean was going to do but he stayed on his heels as the younger man approached Castiel from behind.

"Hey, hey…" Benny rumbled his hand reaching out towards Dean as he watched Dean reach out grab Castiel by his shoulder spin him around and land a solid, hard hit directly to the Angel's jaw. The shock and surprise on Castiel's face the moment before Dean's fist collided with him would have been comical except for the fact that the punch seemed to take the celestial being down. In complete surprise at that Benny lurched forward grabbing Dean by his upper arms from behind as Castiel spun on his toes and hit the ground face first with the sickening slap of sweaty skin on polished wood flooring.

Benny dragged Dean back towards the entrance way as Meg started screaming. Sam moved quickly shrugging off his flannel he dropped it down over Meg's shoulders and dragged her to her feet. He held her firmly, as she hissed and spat like an angry cat her eyes fixed on Dean, her back to Sam's chest, gripping her by upper arms, much in the way Benny seemed to be restraining Dean. He held her still in front of him as she glared at Dean with indignation written all over her features. Dean for his part was letting Benny pull him away only fighting slightly, his eyes fixed on Meg.

"You fucking slut ass demon bitch" Dean seethed his eyes narrowed into slits.

Meg leered at Dean as his insults flew at her. They seemed to calm her as she licked her lips running her tongue over her white teeth suggestively, her brows lifting before she purred 'Delicious, like apples drenched in warm honey."

Dean's eyes went wide pupils contracting as he suddenly went to lunge forward, a growl of rage erupting from his chest his fists balling up as if to strike but Benny was ready and pulled him back against his chest. A muscle in Dean's jaw jumped under his stubble, his lips pulled back in a silent snarl, eyes fixed on Meg as she almost preened for him. Pleased she was able to say something to set Dean over the edge. Benny man handled Dean forcefully, his strong fingers biting into Dean's flexing biceps as he backed them away from Sam and the Demon.

"Take him down the hall" Sam shouted "His room, number 11, let him cool off," Sam was slowly releasing his hold on Meg as she seemed less inclined for a fight now that Dean was out of her line of sight.

"You lock'em up Sammy!" Dean was shouting as Benny dragged him off "You lock'em both up!" rage and anger laced his words but Sam heard the undercurrent of grief, and betrayal.

Meg shook her arms free from Sam and turned to face him fisting her arms through his overly large sleeves. "Sam," she grumbled her eyes dropping to look at her hands. They were engulfed by the flannel. She looked like a toddler swimming in a shirt five sizes too big for her. "What the hell.." she grumbled lifting her arms up so the sleeve would fall towards her shoulders and she could button up the front of the loaner clothing.

"Don't do anything stupid" Sam said as he stepped across the broken table to check on Castiel. "Don't do anything else that's stupid…" he amended seeing as how Meg always knew exactly how to push his brothers buttons.

"Ughh.." He groaned looking down, Castiel was covered in sweat and who knows what else aside from being completely naked. "I don't wanna do this…" he looked over at Meg and frowned.

Crossing back over the remains of the table he grabbed her arm and dragged her off to a discontented "Hey! Careful with the merchandise, it's freshly healed!" She only struggled slightly as Sam dragged her behind him, her bare feet slapping against the Bunker floor. The awkward pair stopped at a small closet and Sam pulled out a large fluffy towel and what looked like drawstring pants. He turned to Meg fixing her with his hazel stare before dragging her back into the library.

"You're gunna do this," He said shoving the towel and pants at Meg. Meg flicked her tongue against her teeth as she looked up at Sam from beneath her eyelashes. "Whatever…" she purred angrily.

While she seemed agitated initially, the way her hands gently touched Castiel's body using the towel to clean him before lifting his legs one at a time into his pants and then rolling him onto his back. She gently ran her fingertips over the slowly raising flesh of Castiel's jaw before snapping them back from his rough skin and standing. "Kay Princess, he's all covered up now for your sensitive sensibilities." Meg's hands found her hips as she looked up at him.

"Good," Sam said. At some point he had turned half away. Not enough to give Meg his back but just enough to not have to watch her completely. He really could have lived the rest of his life with out seeing this much of Castiel and he didn't want to see anymore. Moving around and hooking his hands under Castiel's shoulders Sam lifted his torso off the ground by his armpits. Looking expectantly at Meg he nodded towards Castiel's feet arching his brows. She sighed expressively and grabbed Castiel by his ankles lifting him between them. Castiel gave a deep groan his head lolling back against Sam's stomach.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Benny dragged Dean down the hall until he was shrugged off. When Dean stopped his angry march and looked like he was going to storm back the way they had come Benny reached back out and grabbed Dean by his upper arm again guiding him stiffly into his room and kicking the door closed behind them. Benny was reeling, his stomach tied in knots his jaw clenched, Dean's anger feeding into him like the air he was breathing.

"Calm down brother." he said releasing Dean with a push towards his bed and kicking a heel back to lean against the door behind him folding his large arms across his chest.

Dean was pacing back and forth like a caged tiger, occasionally he would lift his hands drag them across his scalp and throw them forward in front of him with a growl. "Sonuv…" he snarled kicking out and causing his desk chair to topple over. He reached down righted it and then seemed to change his mind, gripping it hard he threw it across his small room. His scream filling the air with anger.

Benny flinched back watching as calmly as he could as Dean raged, "Alright, alright, that's enough!" he growled out kicking off the door and grabbing Dean roughly before shoving him down on his bed. Dean blinked up at Benny from where he bounced on the mattress as if he had forgotten he was there. He rolled his eyes gave a groan and leant forward bracing his left arm on his thigh.

"Can I trust ya to sit here while I get us some more brews?" Benny rumbled again folding his arms across his chest. He wasn't sure Dean needed anymore alcohol but he was at a loss on what else to do.

"Yea, man.." Dean sighed having enough decency to at least sound mildly embarrassed. Benny arched one brow at him tilting his head slightly he turned on his heel. Dean stood as his friend left, a deep sigh renched past his lips as he lifted the discarded chair, righted it and began picking up all the things he had knocked over in his anger.

Benny closed the door behind him echoing Dean's sigh as he leant back against the aged wood collecting himself. He couldn't wrap his head around what the hell was going on with him lately. He had compulsively followed Dean for weeks, every time he thought he could shake the urge and settle for a while, he would get this ache in the center of his chest and be off after him again.

Taking a deep breath he tasted the air, he followed Deans unique scent through the Bunker as he had followed it across the country these past few weeks. It stood out to him, floating like a pale green cloud above any other scent he happened to be tracking. Like a sweet glaze on a fresh hotcake, the smell of pine trees after a violent summer rainstorm, sweet and wild. Benny could find Dean even days after him and Sam had moved on from a particular place.

Benny took his time, his lazy, strolling gait allowed him to amble behind Dean's scent as he wove his way through the Bunker. He needed a few moments to get away from the pounding of Dean's heart in his ears and he was sure Dean needed a moment to collect himself as well.

"Of course" He mumbled. Dean's scent was strongest in the kitchen, light dustings of him hung in the library, almost completed covered by sweat and sex, and tinted the air more heavily in what Benny had self-labeled the 'War Room' (due to the big light up map at its center). But the kitchen, this was Dean's place. Benny wandered over to the fridge and pulled it open grabbing three beers in each of his large hands he heeled the door closed behind him and took his time wandering back to Dean's room.

Pale blue eyes took in the Bunker as he went, the cement walls and arch ways, the slight, almost unnoticeable uphill angle the floor took the closer you got to the entrance all hinted that the place went deep underground. Now that the air was cooling it was spacious, not claustrophobic, like when they had first arrived. It felt good here, he felt good here, close to Dean, able to watch over him without hiding, finally, after letting him and Sam hover on the edges of his senses for so long. Benny hadn't realized he was standing outside number 11 until he heard the steady beat of Dean's heart just behind the door.

Dean looked up at his door grinding his teeth from where he sat again on the edge of his bed. "Ya coming or going Benny?" he called out, knowing, just knowing that Benny was hovering on the other side.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sam dropped Castiel's body into the old office chair wheeling it into the center of the small communications room. The squeal of the old wood and the slight hiss from the green leather cushion was drowned out by Castiel's groan as he started to come around. Sam reached into a green canvas bag on the metal desk next to Cas's chair. He pulled out a length of thin silver-white chain sighing slightly as he did.

"Kinky…" Meg commented from where she perched at the threshold. Sam clicked the silvery-white handcuffs around the Angel's wrists. A slender chain linked one wrist to the other and from the center of that chain another thin chain dropped to the floor where kneeling, Sam attached a matching pair of cuffs around Cas's ankles. As Sam stepped back the symbols on the cuffs glowed a pale blue and Cas twitched slightly his lips parting on a soft hiss.

Sam stood running his hands through his hair his wide sad eyes looking at what he had just done. "Sorry buddy," he mumbled softly as Cas's head lolled back on his bare shoulders the bruise rising softly, pink and red, on his jaw now. "Never thought I'd be doing this to you…"

Turning without warning he grabbed Meg by her upper arm again as she protested with a loud "Hey!" that got another groan from Cas, as Sam flipped a set of black iron cuffs around her wrists. The moment the cuffs clicked closed red symbols glowed along the metals edges and Meg shuddered her knees going weak "Damn, Winchesters" she grumbled as she was easily dragged off to the Demon holding room.

Sam pulled out one of the metal chairs and straddled it resting his arms under his chin on the back of the chair. He puffed out a breath as he and Meg watched each other.

"I mean.." Meg began rolling her eyes at him "Is all of this really necessary?" She spread her hands out palms up gesturing to herself and her predicament. She sat ankles bound to the legs of her chair, hands cuffed to the arms, a thick collar around her neck anchored to the floor behind her. "It's not like I have any incentive to go anywhere…" She sucked her teeth hefting an exaggerated sigh. She picked at the chain attached to her wrist cuffs "I just didn't know you guys were so into bondage, I would have hung around more if you had spoke up sooner." she slowly ran her tongue over her lower lip her eyes lifted just enough to meet Sams before falling again. She shifted in the chair before tilting her head back again looking up at the ceiling. "I guess this is what it feels like to be a Winchester…." she grumbled under her breath shuffling her bare feet as much as she could, the manacles around her ankles clinking duly.

Sam sat quietly letting her talk, but at this his brows rose and he looked mildly confused.

"Came on Sam!" She rolled her eyes "Wanted by every Demon in Hell, hunted by ..well Hunters, and Angels and now for some reason I have won the love and admiration.' her voice dripped with sarcasm on the two words "of the witch of Endor…." She paused and didn't look back at him "Not that I'm not flattered with all the attention but do you really think there is any place in the world, Hell or any other plane that's safe for me!?" She hissed her anger rising with every word her eyes sliding to the bare cement wall to her right her chin lifted defiantly but her shoulders slumped in defeat. She angrily rolled her wrists the cuffs clinking against the metal arm of her chair.

Sam almost felt bad for her, _almost._

"The Witch of Endor…?" Sam pressed his interest peaked he raised his chin from where it rested on his forearms against the back of the chair.

Meg smiled softly biting the corner of her lip her eyes firmly glued to the wall at her right. "Yea.." her voice rasped out "How about you go get me some pants or maybe a shower, and you and I can sit around and chat about it." She made a point of spreading her knees slowly as her eyes slid from the wall to Sam's face. "As much as I love playing with your brother's toys…" One of her delicate brows arched up "I'm starting to feel a bit ….. _sticky_ " Her husky laughter chased Sam's back out of the room as he fought the shiver of skeeve running down his spine.

Meg watched the shelving door slide closed, she listened for the outer door to click before letting out a sharp breath. Her body burned with remnants of her arousal from what Castiel had done to her, for her. Visions of him danced through her mind, his bright eyes burning down at her, the gravel of his voice as he demanded her to say his name, her skin tingled with the memory of where his hands had gripped her. She shivered her fingers uncurling to grip the arms of the chair, drawing in a calming breath. She arched up pressing her pelvis forward forcing her still slick labia down against the slowly warming metal beneath her. She groaned slightly as the chill speared up her core and tingled through her nipples. Squeezing her knees back together a wave of sadness and despair washed over her. It surged up inside of her choking her. Her chin falling forward against her chest, her shoulder shook and she watched as her tears darkened small circles on the flannel that covered her down to thighs.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Benny sat in the now wobbly chair inside Dean's room his booted feet kicked up on the desk as he rocked back lifting the front two legs of the chair off the ground. He lazily nursed the beer in his hands. Benny could slowly feel the mood in the room shifting. Dean had sucked down two beers in rapid succession and was now lazily nursing the third. The younger man seemed to be coming to terms with what the day had given him. Benny knew he didn't have to talk, they had found comfort in one another's presence before, when the nights in purgatory howled and screamed with misshapen voices, when the twisted trees watched them in the darkness with red eyes and sharp fangs. They hadn't needed words then, they wouldn't need them now. Benny lifted his bottle and took another long slow drag when he heard Dean clear his throat behind him.

"Yea, so I think you should stay here with us, in the Bunker." Dean's tone was soft and gruff. Emotion hung thick in his throat and no amount of beer was going to wash it away tonight.

Benny looked over his shoulder at Dean. "Do you?" he asked his brows lifting a smirk playing at the corners of his lips. Dean clenched his jaw, Benny was always a man of few words but somehow the words he did offer always seemed to be the exactly thing to say, or not to say to provoke Dean into elaborations.

"Yea Man.." Dean finally said taking the bait and leaning back onto the bed behind him with a thoughtful expression. "I mean, like, you got any other plans?" He propped his shoulder up off the bed by bringing his elbows back behind him. Benny shifted looking at Dean out of the corner of his eye. The long sprawl of his body, his feet crossed at the ankles heels pressed to the floor, how his legs seemed to stretch up long and lean to slim hips and then flare back out with the heavily corded muscles of his abdomen. Benny had seen Dean in the buff enough in purgatory to imagine him naked there sprawled out on the bed, green eyes flashing up at him from behind dark lashes.

"Nope," he responded simply letting his eyes slide back to the weapon covered wall in front of him. "I ain't got any place else I gotta be." Not that the strange pain in his chest would let him get far from Dean as it was.

"Awesome" Dean said sliding down to the end of the bed and standing up. He placed the empty beer bottle on the desk and opened the door to his room. "Let's get you set up then."

"I think I can handle that on my own, friend." he didn't look at Dean, he didn't have to he knew a stall tactic when he saw one 'Just take an empty spot around here somewhere right?" Benny gestured with his own bottle to the hallway from where he was sitting. "Why don't you go take care of what's botherin' ya."

With a little groan he rose his feet hitting the cement floor with a thud. "I'll find myself a room, and by the looks of this place I'm sure you have a medical wing…" He paused as he passed Dean "I'll get your blood coolers set up so I don't wake up in the night and make a meal outta Sammy." His smile as wicked as he swaggered down the hallway his meaty hands shoved into his jean pockets leaving Dean standing on the threshold.

Dean smiled slightly at Benny's back. His hand coming up to rub the back of his neck. It was strangely nice to have Benny around again. Like something he hadn't realize he had been missing slotted back into place with the Cajin's return. Dean's thoughts wandered back to the fight at the Coven. How easily he had fallen back into routine with the Vampire. How quickly they picked up on one anothers cues, as if they were inside each others thoughts. A sense of ease flitted over him content in the small group of friends that was forming around them.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Castiel groaned, his head hurt and he was cold. Blinking open his eyes he tried to get them to focus, his vision was blurred slightly and the short shake he gave his head didn't do anything but make bile rise up his throat. He lurched forward bringing his head between his knees as the sudden motion caused small black dots to dance on the edges of his vision.

"Ughh…" he lifted his hands from his lap to rub his eyes when he noticed the shimmer at his wrists. Sitting back he brought them up for closer inspection but before he could get them to chest height they jolted to a stop and a responding pull on his ankles made his feet slide. Castiel looked over himself. He was bound, and his grace was being locked down inside of him by the inscriptions on the cuffs. His face hurt and he was so damned tired. He opened his mouth flexing his jaw as he looked around. Pain lanced up towards his ear as his jaw gave a click. "Ugh.." he groaned again.

This was one of the small communications rooms, not much larger than a janitor's closet. One dingy metal desk off to the left by the door held a small green duffle bag and some ancient communications devices. A ham radio, an old style microphone, a telegraph, a greenish gray rectangle with little spots for lights that hadn't blinked in decades. The walls were a soft muted green and the cream polished cement of the floor creeped up the walls a few feet. The door in front of him stood open.

"Hello?" he rasped. Someone was coming down the hall, slowly, quietly. "Dean?" Cas's voice sounded like rocks grating against one another. He was thirsty.

Benny poked his head around the corner of the door frame a cooler dangling in his fingertips. "Sorry, Cas, man…" He said softly and Castiel's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"I .. though…" Cas began blinking his eyes at Benny the spark of light, a flicker, just for a moment he thought he saw, when Benny had come around the corner of the door frame, reminded him so much of Dean. He blinked hard closing his eyes tightly and looking up again. It was gone, the little white spark he was sure was there just a second ago, blazed so strongly of Dean . . . he must have been mistaken. "S...Sorry…" Cas grumbled in confusion. He looked down at his hands again shifting them in the cuffs slightly. "W...what's going on?" He looked back up at Benny in the doorframe "Why am I here, like this?" He said confusion saturating every syllable as he held his wrists out towards the Vampire.

"Sorry my friend." Benny said softly shifting from one booted foot to the other "It ain't my place to tell ya, I think you better take that up with Dean." Benny gave him a little nod and tipped the flat cap he was wearing before turning to head down the long hall in front of him. He paused halfway past the door leading into Cas's room his head tilting as if listening to something far away. "I think he'll be round shortly though." he said absently before slipping across the doorway and out of Cas's vision.

Cas struggled his head pounded as he gripped the thin chain linking his wrist cuffs to his ankle cuffs. He hissed through his teeth and dropped it quickly as the chain stung his flesh. The sound of the door clicking closed had his head snapping up a wave of dizziness threatened to overtake him at the sudden movement. A warm hand slipped behind his neck cupping the base of his skull and angling his head back. A shadow stepped over him and Cas felt as if the chill in the small room had been chased out. He blinked squeezing his eyes together trying to get them to focus.

"I think you have a concussion.." Dean's voice rumbled causing Cas to take a deep breath in. He smelled like beer, cigarettes, a dive bar and leather. His long fingers were sliding through the thick strands of Cas's hair exploring his scalp. "You must have hit your head when you went down."

Cas stared up at Dean, his brows lowered "When I went…" he grumbled licking over his lips "When I went where?" He tilted his head slightly his eyes going unfocused as he tried to remember.

Dean watched the expressions change and morph over Cas's face. He was hovering over him, standing close, closer than he had to, his bowed legs parted easily one on either side of the Angels right knee as he let his fingers explore his scalp for a lump. Sure enough he found one just above Castiels left temple. As angry as Dean wanted to be he knew he was over reacting. That Cas was in some twisted fashion most likely doing exactly what Dean had asked him to do. Dean chewed the meat of his lower lip subconsciously as he watched Cas through half lidded eyes. He was shirtless and his tan skin was prickled with gooseflesh the muscles of his abdomen bunching and relaxing as his body fought not to shiver.

Cas looked down suddenly shifting his hands reaching out to the leg that was between his knees and let his fingers up Dean's thigh.

"Dean…" he rumbled letting his bound hands slip up the warm and faded denim. "I, I feel as if.."

The hand at the back of Castiel's neck stiffened slightly as Dean leaned his hips in more letting Cas run his fingers up until the palms were resting snugly against his thigh. Cas flinched as a cold pack was placed against the side of his face. Dean shifted the pack applying gentle pressure as he cleared his throat. He opened and closed his mouth trying to wrap his tongue around what he wanted to say.

"Cas," Dean growled finally "what the fuck happened" he slid his hand around Cas's scalp gripping his hair carefully and tilting his head back so their eyes met. "And if you just say you're sorry, I'll fucking knock your ass back out again." Dean didn't want a hollow apology, he didn't want Cas to say he was sorry and not really understand why he was. He knew that if Cas said it he would mean it but maybe not for the right reasons.

Cas stared up at him, blue eyes wide his chapped lips parted in confusion, the fingers at Dean's thigh pressed hard gripping the jean covered flesh.

Dean couldn't explain his possessiveness, he couldn't explain why, even now, the memory of Cas with Megs legs draped over his hips like Dean's had been not even a night ago had solidified in a dense dark place inside of his stomach. He hated this, he hated feeling weak and angry and needy. He hated that Cas had a sudden and inexplicable power to make him feel this way. Dean was sure that even Cas didn't know how much his actions had affected him or the power the Angel was now holding over him to crush whatever was left of Dean's heart. ' _Crush my heart?'_ Dean shook the thought away, the pain in his chest easing slightly as he buried it deep in the blackness at the core of his stomach.

"Dean, I…" Cas was mumbling his eyes narrowed "I assume you are referring to the precarious position you apparently found myself and Meg in…" a ringing started in Dean's ears resonating from somewhere in the back of Dean's head. Something telling him he didn't want to hear what Cas had to say, that he didn't care, that whatever Cas said was only going to lead to more hurt. He held firm letting the cold wet press of the icepack in his fingers keep him grounded.

"I assure you, it was the only way…. her injuries.." Cas's voice faltered pain pulled at his features as he seemed to fall back into a memory. "Her injures, I couldn't" he faltered again his voice breaking mouth opening and closing as words escaped him.

Dean bent his lips crashing into Castiel's, demanding, sloppy, wanting to chase the taste of the Demon from his flesh. The emotion Dean had watched slip over Cas's face as he tried to explain, tried to come to terms with his own limitations and the steps he had had to take to save Meg. Dean licked over his lips, nipping at the corners letting the rough stubble scrape along his tongue as he slid down to suck the sharp angle of Cas's jaw.

"Dean…" Cas growed tipping his jaw so that Dean could suck and kiss his way down his neck. He tried to lift his hands, tried to grab Dean's shirt and pull him close but the cuffs at his wrists stopped him. His body was heating as he fought against the silver bindings, he could feel his blood pooling at his hips forcing his cock to harden quickly as Dean's breath washed over his pulse point. Cas's eyes slid closed and he hummed softly with pleasure, it felt different with his grace controlled, so much more intense in some ways and less in others. Dean dropped the ice pack, his fingers sliding down Cas's neck over his shoulders, pressing into the tense muscles there. He swallowed the groan his actions pulled from the Angel, letting his tongue coax Cas's into his mouth and sucking on it softly. Dean pulled back letting his forehead rest against Cas's as he tried to catch his breath.

"I don't know what this is Cas.." he started he voice low and soft "I don't know what I even want from you.." Dean squeezed his eyes closed "I…." he stopped a soft knock resonated from the door behind him. It seemed to snap into him like a bucket of cold water. He surged back from Cas even as the Angel reached out for him straining against his bindings. Deans eyes were wide as he watched Cas reach for him. His blue eyes pleading, confused, his lips swollen and wet from Dean's kisses and some deep part of him oozed with pleasure as Cas shifted on the chair his erection straining up hard under his loose cotton pants.

"Dean.." Cas's tone was low, full of warning and desire causing Dean's eyes to snap up from Cas's hips to his face "We aren't finished…"

"I know.."

Dean pulled the door open, his brother was standing there laptop tucked between his wrist and elbow balanced on his forearm screen open, his other gripping Meg by her upper arm. Dean's lips pulled back in a silent snarl as his eyes slid to Meg. She was looking past him into the room "Clarence.." she whispered her eyes wide as she unconsciously took a step towards the open door. Dean shifted using his body to block her line of sight. Her head snapped up anger written into her features. "You're hurting him." she snapped as she tried to tug her arm from Sam's grip.

Dean looked over his shoulder quickly and saw that Cas had in fact slumped back over in the chair his breathing slow his head hanging. It took everything in him not to instantly go over to Cas and remove the offending bindings. Instead he turned to Sam.

"What is she doing here, I thought I told you to lock her up." His tone was clipped and he knew he was lashing out.

For Sam's part, he only rolled his eyes. "Yea, I did obviously" and as if they had rehearsed it Meg lifted her hands showing her wrists bound together in the black cuffs making the bitchiest bitch face Dean had ever seen and that was saying something since Sam made bitch faces at him almost daily.

"Listen," Sam continued in that hurried excited tone he often used when he was onto something for a case they were working "We need to talk," he glanced over Dean's shoulder at Cas "like now…" Sam managed to make a face that said ' _really dude, enough already'_ and Dean rolled his eyes. "War room, 10 minutes.." Sam seemed to have a sudden thought, his expression darkening. "Where's Benny?"

Dean almost smiled at his brother's sudden change in attitude. "Why Sammy worried about that moose neck of yours?" He rocked back on his heels as he slipped his hands into his pockets a smile playing on the corners of his mouth. "Don't worry buddy, Benny says if he gets the urge you'll be the first to know."

Sam shifted his brows dropping in anger. "Dean.." he gruffed out as Meg piped up "I mean as much as I love you two going on about the foreplay in your sex lives, because _really_ I do, I think, just this once... we have more pressing matters…" Meg managed to make the last two words far more sexual than they needed to be as she waggled her eyebrows looking from one brother to the other. "Not that we can't pick this up later, cause you know.." she lifted her wrists again, manacles clicking "I'm all about what we've discovered so far."

Sam rolled his eyes in a way that told Dean he had been dealing with this sort of sexually charged atmosphere for a while now.

"Yea 10 minutes…" Dean said his eyes slipping down to narrow at Meg before turning back into the room. "I'll make sure Benny is there." he said over his shoulder as he walked to the small duffle bag. He heard Sam and Meg walk away, Megs husky voice was followed shortly by an exasperated groan from Sam.

Dean was reaching down to uncuff Cas as another voice made him turn. "Where you takin' me?" Benny asked a blood bag held loosely in his thick fingers. Dean turned back to Cas and started removing his chains. As each one fell away Cas groaned and flexed the offended joint. His skin growing less pale by the second.

"We have a meeting in the War-Room in 10." Dean said as he knelt in front of Cas to unhook the ankle cuffs. Benny shifted and leant against the door frame his brows arching in mock surprise that the 'War-Room' was actually called the 'War-Room' he watched Dean work sipping the blood again.

As Dean pulled the last cuff away a ruffle of feathers had his head snapping up. Cas had his head thrown back in a silent gasp, his skin tingled with warm light as behind him for the briefest of moments his wings unfurled over the back of the chair casting Dean into shadow. Cas's head tipped down, his blue eyes glowing as they met Dean's and in that moment kneeling before Castiel Dean felt afraid. The spiral of fear wound tightly in his gut as he met Cas's eyes and Cas looked all consumingly like the avenging Angel he was. He looked every bit the powerful celestial being who had plunged himself into the depths of Hell, alone, to pull Dean from Alastair's grip. The moment passed quickly, though for Dean it felt like an eternity trapped under Castiel's gaze. His wings vanished and he slumped forward sliding out of the chair to his knees. Dean reacted quickly and caught him pulling the Angel into his torso cradling him in his arms.

"Jesus..." Benny's voice whispered from the door, his eyes wide in awe "I seen a lot of things boy, but I ain't never seen anythun like that…." He was staring down at Cas wrapped up in Dean's arms "Jesus…" he said again "You tell me you've been walkin' around for years with that guy and your brothers worried about me?" He scoffed as he came in the room shaking his head slightly as if he still couldn't believe what he had seen.

Benny pinched off the clamp on the blood bag he had been holding and slipped it into his pocket. He reached down and grabbed one of Castiel's arms. Dean had the sudden urge slap the man's hand away his eyes narrowing at the strange feeling. Dean let Benny help him get Cas to his feet. They each threw one of his arms over their shoulders. "Let's get this guy to a bed where he can recover." Benny said as the three of them awkwardly maneuvered out of the room. "Yea, remind me never to sleep with your man…" Benny grumbled as he hefted more of Cas's weight onto his shoulder.

Dean opened his mouth and snapped it shut as he eyed Benny over Cas's slumped head. "I don't know what you're talking about…." Dean grit out quickly averting his gaze as Benny glanced over at him.

"Sure ya don't" Benny laughed.

Dean ground his teeth but kept his mouth shut. "Stupid, southern, grizzly sized hillbilly . . . " he didn't remember when he had started grumbling under his breath he only knew he was doing it when it caused Benny to roar with laughter. Dean felt a little warmth spread out in his chest as Benny laughed. It was good to know his friend wasn't bothered by what was _(or wasn't)_ happening between him and Castiel. Dean hadn't realized how important Benny's acceptance had been until that moment.

"Yea, yea, yea brotha'" He said with mirth "Keep singing my praises, and maybe your Angel here will get half as jealous as you do."

.  
a.n: Thank you so much for waiting, this chapter was really hard for me to get though. I had a lot of conflicting ideas and tried to battle them out into a cohesive chapter. I hope I was successful, I know we are progressing slowly and I'm sorry, I hope to pick up the pace soon. I really appreciate those of you who have been reviewing, your words and critiques really help me stay on the path. Please continue to share your thoughts, theories and ideas with me I love hearing from you.


	7. Sazerac

**Sazerac**

1/4 oz Absinthe,  
One sugar cube,  
1 1/2 oz Rye whiskey or Cognac,  
Three dashes Peychaud's Bitters

 _Rinse a chilled old-fashioned glass with the absinthe, add crushed ice and set it aside._  
 _Stir the remaining ingredients over ice and set it aside._  
 _Discard the ice and any excess absinthe from the prepared glass, and strain the drink into the glass._  
 _Add the Lemon peel for garnish._

 **X~X~X~X~X~**

Sam sat back, running his hands through his hair. The chair under him creaked as he shifted his weight before leaning forward to reread the web page again. The chair to his right scraped across the floor as Meg flopped down into it, lifting her bare feet up onto the table as she crossed them at the ankle. She flexed out and flicked the edge of the laptop screen with her big toe causing it to wobble slightly. Sam sighed, his head falling forward and chin falling against his chest.

"Meg, If I have to tell you one more time…," he began, his eyes narrowed as he slid a glance over to her.

She was looking up at the ceiling, her head tossed back, the length of her neck exposed. "But I'm bored…," she crooned

"Well isn't that just too damn bad..." Dean's voice rumbled low and mirthless. "You're lucky you aren't back in that damn Demon trap where you belong." He pointedly looked at Sam on the last few words. His boots slid duly across the floor as he skirted the remains of the destroyed table making his way to the chair opposite his brother. Dean couldn't hide the way his lip curled in disgust at the cracked and splintered wood.

Benny sauntered silently into the room behind Dean and took the chair counter to Meg. She looked up suddenly her feet slipping to the floor as she leant in, her elbows sliding onto the table. Her brows were lifted and her lips cantered into a smirk. "Why, hello handsome..." She smiled over at Benny, her hand coming up to rest below her chin. Her eyes raked over his broad shoulders, thick neck, heavily corded biceps, and wide chest. She licked her lips and looked over at Dean, mock envy laced into her features. "How do you always get the best toys…" Her eyes slid back to Benny as Dean stiffened in his chair. "Do you like pizza?" she asked her brown eyes shimmering with mirth.

Dean slapped his palm down against the wood of the table snapping all eyes to him. He had a soft flush creeping up his neck, from anger or from embarrassment at his actions he didn't know, or care. He lifted his hand and pointed at Meg, "Shut it…" he growled and she smirked, sitting back into her chair again. He turned his attention to his brother.

"What happened to meeting in the war room?"

Sam perked up, his hands flying to his computer as he spun it around. "Right, about that…" he started pointing to the laptop screen. "There is very little about the Witch of Endor, just a few snippets here and there on the internet; it's as if she wasn't important enough to have any serious mention anywhere." He paused as Meg made a scoffing noise and rolled her eyes "There is even less for the name Sedelca, only one reference, here." Sam pointed to the screen again and Dean leant in to read. "So I figured I could dig through some of the records here in the library…"

Sam's voice faded out as Dean began to read from the web page out loud. Benny hunched over towards him, their shoulders brushing as Dean's voice sighed out.

"Blah blah blah, _the Witch of Endor or Medium of Endor was a woman, as reported in Samuel I of the Old Testament of the Bible,_ blah blah blah, _who possessed a talisman through which she called up the ghost of the recently deceased prophet Samuel,_ blah blah blah _the witch in question is not actually named in the passages, but according to rabbinical. . ."_

Dean paused and looked up a Sam... "Rabbinical?"

Sam shrugged "It has to do with Rabbis and Judaism..."

Dean's brows rose; they hadn't had a lot of experience with Judaism directly. His eyes tipped back down to the screen and he mumbled out the rest of the short description from the webpage.

" Blah blah blah… _. she was either Zephaniah, the mother of Abner -first cousin to Saul and commander-in-chief of his army-,_ blah blah blah…. _or Sedecla, the daughter of Aod of the priests of Madian"_

Dean sighed, his eyes skimming over the screen as he mumbled out loud. "So what, are we dealing with a Witch, a Priestess, a Medium or what..." he searched his brothers face "And more importantly how do we kill her and stop her from opening the Gates?"

Meg sat forward, "Opening what gates?"

"Shut it Meg." Dean warned on a growl. "You know what no, what is she even doing here?" Dean snapped, looking over to his brother "Look Sammy I know you've got this soft spot for Demons or whatever but come on…"

Sam's jaw clenched and he scowled at his brother. "Really Dean?" he snapped back, "Really?"

Dean had a momentary flash of embarrassment before the sound of feet had his eyes sliding away from his brother's. Cas was standing at the entrance of the room, his eyes locked on the shattered remains of the table. He was still shirtless; the soft grey cotton of the drawstring pajama pants he wore were slung low on his hips. Dean cleared his throat, his eyes straying down the perfect V shaped lines of Cas's hips; those pants were definitely hanging too low.

"Oh, yes," Cas sighed his hand lifting to rub the back of his neck. Blue eyes lifted at the sound from Dean. "I can fix this…," Cas began his eyes slipping from Dean over to Meg. Castiel stopped what he was doing and made a beeline for her. His hands came to cup her face, tilting her head left then right. "Meg…," he deep voice grated and she smiled up at him.

"Clarence…," she purred her eyes sparked as she flashed a look at Dean from behind Castiel's bare arm. Castiel hadn't noticed as he hovered close to her, his eyes wide, concern laced into every movement.

"How are you feeling?" His warm fingers slid down to her neck hooked into her borrowed shirt collar and pulled out so he could look down at her body. Dean stood up suddenly as Meg laughed. "Not in front of the children, Castiel," her fingers coming up to slide along his hip at the waistband of his too low pajama pants. Her eyes again strayed to Dean; his eyes were narrowed and his lips were slowly parting in a quiet snarl.

Castiel looked at her in confusion. "Ch..children?" he asked, letting go of her shirt and looking around the room at the men there. "While we are considerably older, I would not call any of these men children."

The overtly sexual tension of the moment seemed to be lost on Castiel as he removed his hands from Meg and took a step back. His eyes slid back to her as her fingers lost their purchase on his hips. "Meg, have you had any relapses?" he asked again softly. "How is your body?" Meg freigned a shy look up at Cas from where she was seated. Dean shifted as if to come around the table and Sam grimaced.

"That's enough…" Sam finally snapped, "Cas, just sit down…" He looked away as Cas turned to face him "and pull your pants up." Cas looked suddenly down at his body.

"I wasn't aware..." he shifted and gripped the top of the pants, lifting them slightly "There's a knot..." he fumbled for a moment with the string before hefting the pants up and letting them fall again. "I couldn't find my own clothes…" Cas was plucking at the strings causing Sam to sigh deeply. "I seem to be out of sorts…" Cas grimaced at the strings, releasing them as his pants shifted low on his hips again. His other hand came up to rub the small welt at his temple. "I was very confused when I woke…"

"Come'ere" Dean gestured to Cas as he sat back down into his chair. Meg snorted a laugh as Cas approached Dean, seemingly wary.

"Dean?" Cas mumbled softly as he stepped in between Deans spread knees, a slight tension settled across his shoulders.

Sam had angled the laptop between himself, Meg, and Benny. The three quickly fell into a rowdy conversation that was edging into an argument about a possible plan to take on Sedelca.

Dean wouldn't meet his eye. The younger man sat shoulders stiff, legs braced on either side of his own. Deans long rough fingers brushed against his abdomen softly as he worked out the knot in the drawstring. Time seemed to stretch out for Cas as he looked down at the top of Dean's sandy hair. His thoughts were brought back to what he must have looked like kneeling before Dean, his lips wrapped tightly around his thrusting cock. Cas licked his lips, wishing Dean would look up, wishing he could see if Dean was flushed with the memory as well. The rest of the room seemed to melt away from Cas. He couldn't help but notice how Dean's fingers seemed to flutter across his skin more than they needed to. The thoughts in his head and the sight of Dean's face sitting so close to his hips caused a slight warming in Cas's stomach. Each little stroke of those calloused digits so close to his apex caused the warmth to spin and coil inside of him. By the time Dean had fished out the tight tangles of the knot, drawn his pants higher up on his hips, and pulled the strings into a large loopy bow just below his bellybutton, Cas felt as if his head was spinning. When Dean finally looked up, his lips slightly parted, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth, the barely there pink flush on his cheeks, Cas couldn't suppress the soft groan that left his chest.

Dean stood slowly and gripped Cas on his shoulder, leaning in. "Cas, buddy, you better sit down before anyone notices…" Dean's voice was barely more than a whisper against his ear, but the reaction was instantaneous. A shiver of desire raced over his shoulders and made the hair at the nape of his neck stand on end.

He felt his eyes go wide as Dean's words sank in. He dropped his gaze down to where he was straining up against the loose pants again. Not as badly as he had been when Dean had kissed him but if anyone would look they would be well aware of his predicament.

He flinched, his right hand moving to press against his hips as Dean steered him down into the chair he had just vacated. Cas shifted quickly, bringing his legs under the table and pulling himself in until he was pressed up against the cold wood.

' _2500 plus years without…."_ his thoughts grumbled in his head _'now not even a day can go by without this wretched thing popping up…"_

Under the table Cas gripped himself between his legs, squeezing his half hard member around the base, his eyes narrowed as he watched Dean. He understood now why humans always seemed so preoccupied. It was almost impossible to focus on anything else when his vessel demanded release.

' _Lead me not into temptation…._ ' his inner voice scoffed as Dean circled around the table to look at Sam's laptop from over his brother's shoulder. Dean Winchester was walking temptation. Castiel's eyes narrowed into slits as he watched the younger male. How was Dean not affected? Was this punishment for giving into his carnal desires, that he couldn't control his vessel anymore? His thoughts rumbled with discontent. A hand on his shoulder snapped his attention around and he released himself from his own grip under the table.

Benny was looking at him from the corner of his eye, a small sympathetic canter to his features. "Be careful or you'll rip it right off…" Benny mumbled out of the corner of his mouth, trying hard to suppress his laughed as a shocked and appalled look washed over Castiel's features

"Can…That can't... Can that happen?" the Angel said, leaning in towards Benny, his eyes wide, his brows lifted. Castiel knew that humans were not as impervious as other creatures, but could he really do such a thing to his own vessel? The Vampire just laughed, patting him on the shoulder softly before turning back to what Meg was saying.

"I don't know, do you want me to say it in Latin for you, would you get it then?" Meg was snapping her hands around her head as her eyes slid between the brothers. Sam was leaning back into his chair and Dean was standing behind him, his arms crossed. What the hell had Cas missed in the past few short moments?

"So what you're saying is we need the amulet." Dean shifted, mock disbelief on his features.

Sam shifted the book that was laid out between him and Meg. She leant in and poked at the illustration. "Yea, that's what I've been saying for the last 10 minutes."

The illustration was of a woman, her body bowed around an altar, atop of which sat an open book. Her raven hair was piled up on her head, a few ringlets cascading around her face and over her bare shoulders. A loose cloth of gold was draped over one arm and hung low, exposing her breasts and the soft round curve of her stomach. Her left hand was elevated, a long silver staff pointed towards the sky; her right was cast out, fingers wide, palm down pointed towards a fire burning in a large carved basin. Between her breasts rested an extravagant pendant. At the center were three jewels set in an inverted triangle - one ruby, one onyx, and one sapphire. Inscriptions curled in rings out to the edge of the large slate pendant.

"Look boys, it's simple, I'll lay it out for you real slow." She pushed the book towards Sam her brows raised as she spoke slowly, as if they were children trying to grasp something that was far too difficult for their tiny brains. "The pendant is said to be the source of Sedelca's power, amplifying her mediocre abilities 10 fold. So destroy the pendant, destroy Sedelca!" Meg sat back with a huff crossing her arms over her chest. "It's really not that complicated; isn't this just another Tuesday for you boys?"

Dean watched her, his eyes narrowed. "You know Meg, not that I don't appreciate what you're doing…" Sam looked at him over his shoulder "But why should we trust you, and how do you even know all this crap anyway…"

Cas frowned. "Dean…," he said softly his hands coming up to rest on the table "You have trusted Crowley with more than this, why won't you at least put a little faith in what Meg has told us." He looked over to Meg who nodded at him.

"Thanks Clarence." She turned her head to Benny. "What about you big boy? Things I'm sayin' making sense to that blood soaked brain of yours?"

Benny shrugged, a smile curling his lips. "I don't see why it wouldn't, but I'm sure Dean has a reason to not want to trust you." He eyed the Demon over again "It does sound like the only plan we got for now, though."

Benny pulled the book over to him and studied the illustration. "I have a few contacts I can scrounge around for some information . . . it'll take me a few days, but..." He paused and pushed the book back towards Sam.

"Personally I usually find myself jumpin' in head first, but I gather you boys like to go in with as much ammunition and information as possible." Benny shifted, rising slowly from the table. "I won't be gone too long..." He strolled away from the group. Dean frowned as he watched Benny heading back towards the sleeping quarters. After hesitating just a second Dean got to his feet and headed off after him.

"Hey, you just got here..." Dean grumbled, gripping Benny by his arm and forcing him to turn. "We can figure this out together; there's no need for you to go so soon…" Dean searched his friends face and watched the tough features harden further. Something in him didn't want Benny to walk back out the door again. He had just got him back and though Benny said it would be a quick trip, something didn't feel right letting him go off on his own again.

"Chief," Benny smiled patting him on his shoulder before stepping away again "We ain't in Purgatory no more, you don't gotta watch my back every step of the way." As much as it caused the flare of pain in his chest to do it, Benny turned his back on Dean.

"Hey, this isn't what that is." Dean said, grabbing his arm and turning the large man around again. "I mean, sure I wanna watch out for you but, come on man, you just got here." Dean was frowning; he had crossed his arms over his chest. "I could go with you?"

Cas frowned deeply. He watched the two men interact, watched how close they stood to one another. His hands fisted against the table every time Dean reached out to touch the other man. Drawing his eyes away from their conversation was difficult, but Castiel focused in on what Meg and Sam were going over. Well, he tried to anyway. His ears strained to hear the words spoken between Dean and Benny. Something deep inside of him needed to understand, Castiel needed to wrap his mind around Dean's desire to have Benny so close. He also needed to understand why that bothered him so much. He had never had a problem with their friendship before. Gritting his teeth he again pulled his eyes from Dean's back as Meg waved her hands at his face.

"YO! Clarence..." she snapped her fingers at him "Are you with us…" she looked over to where Cas was staring and then back to him.

"Of course I am with you Meg, I am sitting right here aren't I?" Cas monotoned at her as if it was plainly obvious and he shouldn't have to explain it.

Sam looked at Meg, his brow arching as he half shrugged. "You know what Cas," he said "Why don't you go get some rest; it's been a pretty rough day and this can wait until tomorrow…" Sam was holding a piece of paper with some symbols sketched out along it.

Cas frowned again. Why were they treating him like this, like he was confused? Yes when he woke up he had been dizzy and lost and there had been a disconnect in his thoughts, but he was following along fine now. Cas looked between Meg and Sam; Sam's face was carefully guarded. Meg on the other hand was assessing him, her eyes narrowed slightly, her lips pursed.

Meg mumbled suddenly, her gaze flicking away from Cas. "Maybe you do need a nap. . ." she looked over to Sam who glanced back at her. He seemed rather uncomfortable, his face twisted somewhere between concern and confusion.

Cas reached out grabbed the paper from Sam's hands and stood. "I do not appreciate being treated like a child. I am well aware of how to proceed in an investigation. I know what our priorities are." His tone was even and controlled but his eyes betrayed him as they strayed to where Dean and Benny stood.

A small white flash flickered between the two men as they leaned towards one another, heatedly whispering. Cas frowned; neither Dean nor Benny seemed to have noticed the little spark. What was that? Before he could stop himself he had pushed away from the table and was marching with purpose towards Dean.

"Listen Benny, I still don't think you need to do this alone,"Dean was whispering, his hand lifting to reach out for Benny's upper arm.

Cas gripped his wrist before Dean's hand found its perch. Both men looked down at him. Cas, though shorter than both men, was not perturbed. He gazed briefly at Benny, giving the man a short nod before turning a piercing look back to Dean.

"I believe Benny can handle himself Dean." Cas said softly "I also believe we have a discussion that needs to be finished." The low rumble of Castiel's voice held an odd authority to it and Dean's brows rose in surprise, a soft flush crept into the tips of his ears and he subconsciously licked over his bottom lip.

Benny's head dipped and he smirked. "You boys do that…" he said in a gruff laugh. Turning, he took his leave.

Dean turned and leant towards the vampire's retreating back "Benny...Come'on man." He started to step away but Castiel's tightened his grip on Dean's wrist and he stopped, his green eyes turning to Castiel's. His heart fluttered in his chest and an unease set into his stomach.

Cas was looking up at him, his gaze penetrating. His brows were dipped and his lips were pressed into a firm line. The soft sound of chairs scraping registered only faintly to Dean as Meg and Sam quietly made their escape from the tension. Sam more quietly than Meg as a whispered 'I wanna watch…" was followed by a grunt and a soft "Hey" as, Dean assumed, Sam dragged her from the room.

"Cas...?" Dean shifted on his feet, the question written all over his face. He had no idea why he felt like he was about to be scolded and that caused his anger to spike. No, he wasn't the one who was wrong. He wasn't the one fucking the first piece of flesh that wandered into his vicinity. He yanked his hand out of Cas's grip and stalked a few steps away from him. Turning suddenly he came back.

"Cas!" he said firmly his finger pointing out, his other hand going to his hip as he scowled. His tongue came out again to wet his bottom lip. He was struggling to find his words.

Cas had the urge to laugh. He watched Dean prowl back and forth, licking over his lips, biting the flesh as he floundered for words. Cas's spine softened as he watched the adorable display. He knew Dean was mad, confused, and that he had hurt him. Apparently Dean hadn't realized the extent it sometimes took to heal non-human beings, more specifically a Demon who was injured as badly as Meg had been. Cas decided he was determined fix what he had done and make his intentions completely clear to Dean.

First thing was first; Cas stepped forward.

Dean had paced away from him, his shoulders bunched as he shook his head. Cas stepped in again and slipped his hands around Dean's waist pulling the taller man's back against his own chest. Dean froze, his back going rigid in Cas's arms. Cas nestled his chin on Dean's shoulder and hummed slightly as he gripped his left wrist around Dean's waist. His right thumb pressed against the spot just below Dean's belly button over his shirt. He rubbed gently up and down holding Dean tightly to his chest until he felt the younger man shift slightly and lean back into the embrace.

"I'm sorry, Dean." Cas rumbled softly "I should have explained what the process entailed; I shouldn't have acted on my own. I am learning that I do not have to act on my own any more." Cas shifted his hands slightly so that he could slip his fingers under the hem of Dean's t-shirt. He pressed his thumb to the warm flesh there rubbing small circles. He felt the muscles shudder under his fingers as Dean drew a deep breath.

"I need you to understand," Cas cut across whatever Dean was about to say.

He leant back and nudged Dean to turn around to face him. When he had, Cas settled his hands back to Dean's hips, gripping him tightly. "What happened between Meg and I," Cas paused as Dean's jaw tightened and he felt the younger man's body go stiff in his grasp again.

"Dean," Cas waited until Dean lifted his eyes, the lovely, stormy, emerald eyes were narrowed as they met Cas's own. "What happened, it was different then what we did," he said firmly.

"What you and I did, it was, _amazing_ " Cas whispered the word with such reverence Dean blinked. "What you did for me, to me, I have never known it could be that way, it could feel like that." Cas paused his eyes unfocused as he gazed up at Dean. The memories slid over his face as a slow flush rose up over his bare chest and creeped over his neck.

"I never knew _I_ could feel like that." Cas was pulling Dean closer to him, their bodies bumped gently together as Cas slid his palms over Dean's hip to rest at the small of his back. His eyes dipped as Dean again wet his lower lip. A soft groan leaked past Cas's lips as he watched. His eyes snapping quickly back up as Dean cleared his throat.

"Cas, you've had sex before." Dean countered "You aren't even making sense…it's.. it's just sex!"

Cas frowned darkly "Dean, if you think for even one second that what I did with April could even be compared to what occurred between you and I." Cas stopped. He needed to stay calm; he could feel anger seeping into his voice and that was not the direction he wanted this conversation to go.

Drawing a calming breath, he pressed on. He needed Dean to understand how he was different. How in all his many years, sex or not, no one had ever moved him like Dean did.

"While yes, you are correct, I did have sex with April, I was under the impression that what had passed between us was more than just bodies and hormones and all the other usual human reactions to such stimulations…" Cas floundered "I again see that I was not clear enough... in my... _haste_ that night…"

Cas's hands slid up Dean's back pushing under the edge of his shirt as he pulled Dean towards him. Tentatively, he kissed over Dean's parted lips. Softly, he licked over the bottom lip, pulling it between his teeth until Dean leaned into the kiss, answering with hunger. Deans arms came up, finally, and wrapped around Castiel's neck, cradling his head.

Cas pulled back and Dean gasped for air, his lips plush and pink from their kiss, his green eyes half lidded. Cas leant his forehead against Dean's as their breathing returned to a more normal level.

"Dean, if I…" Cas grunted in his confusion "If I could kiss only you, be with only you, for the rest of... of however long... I would never look back. I would consider myself exceptionally fortunate." He paused for a moment "As I have considered myself for the longest time, just being by your side as . . . your friend, but now, knowing this..."

Cas's words caught in his throat as he slowly slid his right hand down Deans back and let his fingers tease at the top of Dean's jeans. "Knowing what you have done to me," his voice dropped to a whisper as he slipped a finger under the waistband to slide along the pale flesh at the top of Dean's ass, "how you've changed me, I do not think I can ever go back."

Cas took a step forward, causing Dean to retreat. Slowly, they paced back until Dean's back was pressed against one of the bookshelves. "You have to know," Castiel went on leaning in and fluttered soft kisses over the length of Dean's neck. Dean lifted his chin, his green eyes fluttered closed, giving Cas move of his skin to taste. "You have to know what you do to me."

"Cas..." Dean groaned softly, his hands moving up, one gripping Cas's bare shoulder, the other sliding behind his neck to card into the dark strands of hair.

"I know you're confused Dean." Cas said tilting his head back to meet Dean's eyes. "I do not fully understand either. I do, however, know what feels right." Cas tilted his hips, pressing his growing erection against Dean's pelvis. "You feel right Dean; you feel like nothing I've ever felt before." Cas leant in and nipped Dean's adams apple, roughly sucking the flesh into his mouth.

Dean shivered beneath him and then quite suddenly Cas was stumbling back. Dean had placed his palms on his shoulder and shoved.

"Dean...?"

His wrist had been snagged roughly and Dean was pulling him

"Damn it Cas, what's with you and common areas?" Cas was being pulled by his wrist down the hall towards his bedroom. Cas couldn't crush the smile on his lips. Dean hadn't rejected him; he was, at least for the moment, accepting his jumbled and still slightly confused confession. Cas could see the flush of heat that had turned the back of Dean's neck red.

X~X~X~X~X~

Cas pressed into Dean's space the moment his door clicked shut. His fingers sliding up over Dean's hips, tracing up over the smooth angles of his ribs. Dean's skin was hot under his touch and Cas groaned as his thumbs scraped over the hard peak of Dean's nipples. Their kisses were hungry wet, tongues fighting for dominance as Cas backed Dean up until the bed bumped into his calves and Cas pushed.

Dean fell back easily, his body bouncing up on the soft mattress, a lusty smile tipping his full lips. Cas could feel his desire pooling between his legs, his body reacting fast and hard to the heated gaze of dilated green eyes, as they slid down over his torso. His abdomen tightened as the gaze dipped lower; his skin prickled and he fought back a shiver as Dean's eyes lingered over his hips. Cas felt his pulse quicken as Dean's soft pink tongue swiped out and wet his lips.

"Dean, you are wearing far too much."

Cas moved forward his knee coming up onto the mattress as he crawled up the length of Dean's body. His hands slid over jean clad thighs, up over the metal buttons and found the hem of Dean's faded t-shirt. As his weight settled over Dean's thighs he felt the shiver of anticipation race up the other man's body. Cas fought back a moan as he gripped the hem of Dean's shirt in both hands a tore it right up the middle.

"Shit!" Dean grunted his eyes narrowing.

Dean opened his mouth; his lips hitched like they did when he was about to snark but his words choked in his throat as Cas leant down and dragged his tongue over one of Dean's nipples. Cas's fingers slid around Dean's ribs, gripping the flesh of his back hard, forcing Dean's torso up towards his face. Cas felt ravenous; his tongue licked the salty skin of Dean's chest. He pressed his hips down, blunt white teeth scraping over Dean's nipple, as he ground his hips down onto Dean's jean clad erection.

"Fuck Cas…," Dean hissed as Cas rolled the point of Dean's nipple between his teeth.

He could feel Dean's palms sliding up his thighs, gripping tightly then relaxing, as if indecision warred through Dean's body. His hands tightening to take control over Cas, then loosening again, leaning in to let Cas have his way. Cas sucked his way up Dean's chest, placing wet open mouthed kisses over his skin. His teeth nipped the bend of Dean's neck, causing the younger man to tilt his head away, offering the soft length of his neck to Cas. He took it greedily, sucking a deep bruise against Dean's pulse point. Dean's hands tightened on Cas's thighs; his hips lifted and he pressed up, rolling his erection into the soft heat of Castiel's body.

"Cas, please…," Dean's please was like music to Castiel. Heat burned from his ears to his cock with each gasp and husky whimper he pulled from Dean.

"Of course Dean…anything. You just have to ask." Cas pressed one last heated kiss to Dean's lips before he rose up off his lap and slid from the bed.

He wasn't gone long, his fingers flicking along Dean's waist, popping open the button at his hips and sliding down his zipper. Cas had them both stripped before he could blink. The heated air of the room hung heavy against them and Dean could swear he tasted apples.

Cas slid up the length of Dean's body again, his hands slipping up over the broad plans of his freckled chest before gripping his shoulders and pressing him back into the mattress. Cas stretched out over Dean, settling between his beautifully bowed legs. Cas rolled his hips pressing their erections together and Dean closed his eyes, biting into his plump lower lip.

Cas couldn't look away as pleasure danced along each line of Dean's face. Dean's hands were sliding down his back, his fingertips ghosting across the top curve of Cas's ass as it flexed with each slow roll and thrust of his hips.

The pleasure was building as Cas reached between their sweat slicked bodies and gripped them both in a loose fist. He propped his torso up, his free hand braced on the pillow by Dean's head, his eyes fixed on the play of emotion fighting its way over Dean's features. Dean's hips punched up, sliding his cock forcefully though Cas's fingers, sending lightning bolts of pleasure rocketing through his nerve endings.

Cas gasped; the arm supporting his body began to shake with strain. Cas quickly changed his grip on their cocks, releasing Dean's he grabbed the end of his shaft, tightening his fist around it. His orgasm fought up in a sudden and fierce rush that almost had him spilling himself over Dean's flexing stomach.

"Cas?" Dean shifted below him, his eyes wide with concern.

"I.. I... " Cas peeled his eyes open as he regained control over his body. "You're too much, everything you do, it's... perfect," he panted out, dropping himself so their chests fell together and he could kiss Dean deeply. His fingers found their way into the sandy gold locks and he tugged gently.

"Dean, ah... Father... yes" Cas managed between soft gasps as Dean rolled his hips up seeking the friction between their bodies.

Dean bit hard into Cas's lower lip, pulling on it as his eyes fluttered open. The bright green was flushed out, wide voids of black rimmed in shimmering emerald stared up at Cas as Dean's lust took over.

Cas's breath caught in his chest; he had done that. He had caused Dean to look like this, his cheeks flushed, freckles standing out like stars against the rosy background of his skin. His lips puffy and pink, swollen from heated kisses. Cas's fingers knotted tightly in Dean's hair and he pulled, causing the younger man's neck to arch and a soft whimper to escape his parted lips.

"Oh Dean," Castiel groaned dropping his lips to the exposed flesh of Dean's neck, "You are so beautiful, so perfect." His leaned back so his eyes could roam over Dean's body; his free hand slid over Dean's ribs as the younger man arched up against his chest. Cas couldn't open his eyes wide enough. His jaw fell slack as he sucked in air, air tinted with Dean's sweat, Dean's flavor. Cas felt Dean lifting his legs, the inside of his knees dragging up the outside of Cas's hips. Dean found the bed under his heels and pressed his hips up causing pleasure to shoot through Cas's system again. "I've never seen anyone like you," Cas bit out "You, you're... beautiful." Dean was arching under him, his hands lifting, sliding through Cas's hair, pulling him down until their lips ghosted against one another.

"Cas, shut the fuck up and fuck me already."

X~X~X~X~X~X~

Hours later, Dean laid staring up at the ceiling of his room, Cas's head resting on his shoulder, his body draped across Dean's. The words Cas had whispered to him as he had loved Dean's body echoed through his mind. Dean ran his fingers through the dark hair at his shoulder. Cas hummed against his chest at the feeling.

He had to admit it, this felt nice. Cas was warm, his skin was soft, and the way Cas had draped himself over Dean's entire left side made him feel safe, protected. Dean decided he really liked the way Cas's hair felt as it slipped through his fingers. Every time Cas hummed or sighed Dean could feel his pulse flutter in response. His body was truly sated; he felt wrung out from the pleasure, his muscles languid. Dean didn't think he could get up even if he had to. For the first time in a long time he felt calm.

His brain was clouding up with that pleasureable fog of sleep, his eyes drifting closed. His mind on a fuzzy replay of the last few hours. He felt Cas shift against his chest, pulling back, sliding away.

Leaving…

Dean stiffened, his fingers curling into Cas's hair as his mind snapped back online.

Not again.

"Dean…?"

Cas's voice was laced with concern, the question hung heavy in that one word.

Dean felt his arm curing tightly over Cas's shoulders his lips pressed together on the words he wanted to say. He drew in a slow breath and forced his body to relax, letting his arm slip from Cas's shoulders. He opened one eye and looked over to where Cas was now sitting up slightly on the bed next to him, before shutting it again. He forced himself to relax, bringing his now Cas free arm up and tucking it behind his head. Since when did he care? He knew he couldn't get used to this thing between him and Cas and honestly, if Cas didn't like to cuddle that was fine... wasn't it? Maybe Cas just didn't know cuddling after mind blowing sex was a thing? Maybe it was just Dean's thing….

Dean must have been frowning, because Cas sighed and leaned in kissing the corners of his mouth. Dean's eyes popped open in confusion.

"I'm not leaving Dean," he said flatly "I learned the hard way that that is not something you do. I won't make that mistake again."

Cas tilted his head slightly considering Dean. "I was wondering..." he started a little shyly "If this was a time for a thing called spooning?"

Dean laughed, a sharp bark as his eyes widened slightly.

"I know," Cas said gesturing slightly "I also don't understand how silverware would come into play, but I did read online that it was an appropriate thing to do post coitus." He paused, his eyes narrowed as he looked towards the door of the room. "It is supposed to reaffirm bonds between partners..." His eyes swung down to Dean's again "Are the other utensils also involved; will I need to retrieve a full set from the kitchen?"

Deans ribs hurt from trying not to laugh. He had no idea when Cas had found the time to research the 'appropriate' things to do after sex, but apparently Dean's reaction to him leaving the last time had made an impression.

"No, Cas," Dean said "Just tell me if you want to be the big spoon or the little spoon."

The look of confusion on Cas's face set Dean over the edge and he almost missed Cas grumbling about what the spoon size had anything to do with it.

Drawing a breath, Dean sat up wiping the tears from the corners of his eyes. He gripped Cas by his shoulders.

"Cas, big or small, man, let me know and I'll teach you how to spoon."

"I don't know why I need to be taught how to use a spoon but alright, big."

Dean smiled, his eyebrows rising in surprise as his head tilted in acceptance. He laid down rolling onto his side. Dean directed Cas to lay down behind him and slowly he scooted back until their bodies pressed together. He snuggled down and sighed softly as Cas came up behind him. Dean reached over and pulled Cas's arm over his ribs, tucking it around his torso. Cas hummed suddenly as his face pressed into the back of Dean's neck.

"Humm, I see, this is quite nice," Cas mumbled softly.

"Yea, yea it is..." Dean stifled a yawn.

"I still don't see what this has to do with spoons..." Cas grumbled softly before placing a small kiss between Dean's shoulder blades.

A soft smile stirred over Dean's lips and he let out a sigh as he felt himself slipping into the grip of sleep. He could get used to this.

Dean wasn't that lucky, though. He knew that.

 **X~X~X~X~X~X~X~  
A/N- **Hey guys, sorry this has taken me so long to get to you. I have been struggling with my faults as a writer, trying to learn from them and grow, for myself and for you guys. So first and foremost, thanks for sticking it out with me. Your comments and theories and suggestions have helped me through this period of doubt!

Also, I am really proud to say I now have an amazing Beta, Jess and a serious adviser and guide Dawn. With out these two beautiful Muses, this story would have been abandoned. Don't worry though, that's all in the past now.


	8. Gin and Juice

**Royal Ascot Bottlegreen**

 _Clouds of Roses  
._

30 ml Rose Vodka,

20 ml Gin,

15ml Bottlegreen Apple & Plum Coridal,

10ml Lime Juice

5ml Sugar Syrup

.

 _Shake ingredients with ice,_

 _Strain into a Martini glass,_

 _Garnish with a red rose petal._

* * *

Benny's boots sloshed through the rain-slick pavement of the back alley. The road was puckered and cracked and in serious need of repair. He shrugged into his coat as the chill of the damp night settled around him. It was dark but the glow of the neon lights, advertising one seedy dive bar or club after another, cast the alleyway into an odd relief, reflected off the puddles. The thrum of music drifted to him as he closed in on his destination.

An odd sense of calm flowed through him. His chest felt warm, his mind soothed, his body relaxed. It unsettled him. His large hand came up to rub small, pressured circles into the center of his chest. Normally in situations like this he would be tense, coiled, ready for an attack at any moment. He took a left, wandering deeper into the maze of alleys. The music from the club faded off and the chill of the night once again wrapped itself around Benny. He cast his eyes to the sky; thick, black-grey clouds drifted in front of a baleful yellow moon. He couldn't find the emotion inside of him to raise his hackles; in his mind he knew he should be on guard, but he wasn't.

Something wasn't right; something was off. About him, about the scene, about the night in general. Somewhere in the back of his mind, red flags were waving, somewhere deep past the contentment, past the soft satisfaction and the warmth, an alarm was going off. Benny rolled his shoulders, his narrowed eyes scanning the grungy, back alley; large worn dumpsters, bags of trash, forgotten, empty liquor bottles. Everything was wet, sad looking, quiet and just slightly off.

"Cajun," The slightly rough whisper caused Benny to spin on his heel putting the dark end of the alley at his back.

"Delta…"

The younger woman smiled quickly, a slight shift in her lips. Her hands shoved inside the pockets of her worn leather jacket. She stood in the washed out orange light of the singular, and small, flood lamp attached to the high brick building. She looked nervous, but he guessed meeting with a man, who easily out weighed you by 160 pounds, in some seedy back alley, alone, at night, would be enough to set anyone on edge. And Benny, well, he was a vampire, so he really couldn't blame her.

She cocked her hip out, the tight grey mini skirt she wore clinging to her slim hips and exposing a large swath of fishnet wrapped leg. She bit her lip, eyes flicking past Benny's shoulder, at the alley behind him.

He fought the urge to turn and check. His ears strained for sound; nothing but the distant thrum of music and the drips and drops of a rain soaked alley met his ears. Delta's heartbeat pulsed over the bass of the club, it was lifted, elevated, pulsing the blood around her body quickly.

Benny frowned, those alarms in his head buzzing louder through the unnatural calm he felt.

He needed to leave; he didn't have time to stand around, having a staring contest. He didn't want to be here, he wanted to be back at the Bunker, drinking with Dean, researching with Dean, he wanted to be with Dean, and it was obvious, Delta didn't want to be here either.

Everything from the way she stood, like a rabbit on the edge of movement, ready to flee, ready to jump, to the way her eyes seemed to dart to every dark corner of the alley made it obvious.

Why was he feeling so clouded, so calm? Nothing about this was right, every nerve in his body should have been telling him to get the fuck outta dodge but it didn't and he didn't. If anything he wanted a nap. He felt cozy and far to warm for the chill in the air.

"Did you have something you wanted to say, Darlin'?"

Delta shifted, licking over her lips as he addressed her. She tucked some of her hair, short, brown waves, behind her ear and cleared her throat.

"About that…" she began shifting on her booted feet. "I, you know, I was definitely doing what you paid me to, but like, then…" Her eyes lifted to his and her smile was deep, predatory, and full of danger. "I got a better offer."

Her hand rose, palm towards him, a symbol scratched into the flesh.

"Et adhuc in frigore!" she shouted

It was too late. The sound of feet coming up from behind him was so loud all of a sudden, he didn't know how he could have missed their approach. His eyes went wide as Delta turned and darted back down the alley, cutting around the corner, back towards the club, towards the street, towards the city, towards safety, away from Benny, away from him, and whoever, or whatever was coming up fast from behind.

Benny tried to turn, to face his attacker. He was rooted, his legs frozen to the crack and puckered pavement below his feet. He jolted, lunging forward, his eyes lifting to where Delta had been, finally the panic and dread pushed through the cloud of comfort and clawed itself deep into his bones.

All the things about this place that were wrong, too quiet, too still, came into sharp relief. A curtain lifted, the sound of the club was louder, the beat of the music stronger faster, people yelled and laughed and the city was alive. It wasn't quiet, it had never been still.

It was a spell, some kind of magic woven around the entire place.

It was a trap.

Benny didn't remember the blow to the back of his head. He didn't remember falling to the ground, his eyes rolling back; he didn't remember his knees landing into the neon tinted puddle, the filthy pavement coming up to scrape along his cheek. He didn't remember any of it, but he remembered the pain.

* * *

Dean sat up suddenly; he had fallen asleep reading, his forehead cradled on the age scented pages of an old book of lore. There was a warm wool blanket draped over his shoulders. His hand lifted to the back of his head, cupping his neck and running up through his hair. His eyes blurred out, his vision swimming; he shook his head, and that was a mistake. A migraine bloomed fast and strong across his scalp, pulsing from the back of his skull and echoing through his temples. He blinked, his eyes going wide, unfocused.

"Jesus…" He groaned running his fingers over his temples in small circles. "What the fuck."

Dean stood slowly; an instant wave of vertigo hit him and his hand flew out to grip the chair had just vacated, his knees shaking, legs weak, as the pain ebbed slightly. He flexed his jaw and rolled his shoulders, trying to relieve some of the tension the sudden migraine was causing.

"Cas?"

He shook his head again as the sound of his shout reverberated off the walls. His head spun, his eyes went in and out of focus; the lights were too bright. He felt bile rising up his throat.

"Sammy?!"

The ground was coming up to meet him. That was strange. Darkness swam at the edges of his vision; his stomach flipped as gravity pulled him down. The chair he was holding onto clattered to the floor next to his head and then there was darkness.

* * *

Benny came to slowly, his body booting up like an old computer. First his hearing came back online. Whispered voices, scattered on the edges of his senses. He couldn't make out anything they were saying, feminine voices, floating to him like waves on an angry sea. Drifting in and out. Hearts beat around him like drums, one, two, five, nine… at least twelve people.

He shook his head, pain blooming like violence through his system. Smells hit him suddenly. Wet and stale, mold, and the coppery tang of blood; over it all was the husky scent of burning herbs.

He felt the blood lust shudder through his system. Licking over his lips he groaned. When was the last time he fed? How long has it been since he left the Bunker? One day? Two? It couldn't have been that long.

He blinked, groaning softly through the pain in his body. He sight came back to him slowly, blurry eyes, blinking them back into focus. He noticed suddenly that it was quiet. All of the voices had stopped.

He blinked again, squeezing his eyes closed tightly. He pulled his arm towards his face but grunted as it stopped. Looking up he saw his wrists bound in iron manacles, lifted high, stretching his arms to their full wingspan above his head. His shoulders were stiff and ached badly; his fingertips were numb and tingled in a way that gave him the impression he had been in this position for a while now.

"What.." his voice rasped past dry lips. He pulled hard on the chains binding him to the ceiling but they were sturdy, drilled right into the wrought concrete of the building's skeleton.

His head swung around. The bleary light of the building he was in flickered and danced, orange and yellow and organic; there were fires, small torches lit around the space. There were sheets of thick white plastic hanging like curtains here and there obscuring his view making him unable to take in the full layout of his prison.

The sound of sharp heels on cement approached him quickly. The steps measured and confidant. He tried to stand straight, grabbing the thick chain links in his fists he pulled himself solidly to his feet, his bare feet. It was then he noticed, looking down over himself that he was nude. His pale skin flickered in the orange glow of the fire.

"Good Evening Sweetheart."

Benny looked to where the soft feminine voice came from. He groaned, his chin dropping to his chest, defeat and despair flooding his system.

"Sedelca…"

A small humm of agreement and amusement came from the woman. She was standing close, so close he could smell her, so close he could feel the waves of power radiating off of her.

"How kind of you to remember me." She stepped closer, her long fingers gliding down his outstretched arm, dusting over his bare shoulder. "I heard you were looking for me, talking to people, my people…" Her fingers slid down to his chest and she curled them, her ruby red lips lifting in a snarl. "How silly…"

Her nail dipped on his skin, slicking like a knife through his flesh. Blood blossomed, a red slash against his pale flesh. It dripped down over his nipple before falling to the floor below. He grimaced, looking from the slash to the woman in front him.

"Darlin' if you're tryin' to turn me on, you're going about it all wrong." he smiled a tight lipped smile as her other hand came up and her fingertips sliced along his pectoral. Matching rivulets of blood flowed openly on either side of his chest.

Benny shivered; his stomach turned and he felt queasy.

"Oh I'm not so sure, really," she said calmly, turning her back on him and retreating a few steps. She was taking her time; every movement of her body was unhurried.

She wandered over to a small work table. On one side there were power tools, rolled up blueprints, plans. A construction site. Benny fought the urge to look around to confirm his suspicion.

On the other side of the table were the tools of a witch, basins and bowls, herbs and crystals, bones of animals and a sharp silver blade. It was this blade Sedelca lifted then. She carefully dipped it into one of the dark carved bowls.

"You're going to tell me everything you know about the Winchesters."

Benny laughed as she turned back to face him. The gown she wore was deep indigo and it clung to her body like a second skin. The color made her eyes glow brighter as her manicured brows arched high towards her dark hair. The blade dripped with some dark liquid.

"Something funny, handsome?" She smiled deviously and suddenly she was in front of him. She had closed the distance of a few yards in the blink of an eye.

Her face was serene as she lifted her blade, the copper scent of blood filling the air, rushing into his nose, flooding his senses. His lips curled back; he could feel the itch in his gums, the tingle of his fangs sliding forward. She was so close to him now that the heat of her body washed over his bare skin and he could see her pulse, pumping blood through the veins in her long delicate neck.

She ran the flat side of the blade against the soft inner skin of his upper arm, smearing deep crimson against his skin. Benny shuddered and his pupils dilated as her fingers followed the path of the blade through the blood.

"I think you're barking up the wrong tree here…," he grit out forcing his fangs back, forcing his eyes to her face. He wouldn't submit; he wouldn't betray Dean.

Sedelca hummed again, a soft, sweet sound. It would have been soothing if Benny wasn't currently chained, standing spread eagle, in some abandoned construction site. Maybe it was meant to be soothing, motherly. The tip of the blade bit into his upper arm, slicing through the soft skin, one, two, three, small cuts. They burned, they stung and ached. They should have been nothing, simple little slices, they shouldn't have even registered to him but they did.

"Dead man's blood…," he gasped out his eyes going wide as the burning lanced down his shoulder and speared into his gut. He shivered, a full body shudder; his knees threatened to waver below him. The links in his palm pinched against his skin as he gripped them to force himself to keep standing. His stomach twisted and he fought the urge to vomit.

"Oh my sweet little Lamia," Her hand was cupping his face bringing it towards hers. Her lips parted and her teeth dragged over the edge of his jaw before sucking it between her lips. "We are just getting started," she whispered against his cheek. Her body twisted against him, plunging the blade deep into his arm, forcing it between the muscle and bone.

Benny screamed.

* * *

The sun was coming up; he could feel it, feel the warmth spreading over his skin, feel it tingle and burn along each deep line sliced into him. He groaned groggily; his throat was sore and dry. The muscles in his shoulders and neck burned. At some point in the night his knees had given out. Deep ruts were dug into the flesh at his wrists where the iron cut into him. Blood coated his forearms from where he bled from the gashes; his hands were purple and blue and swollen and he couldn't feel any of his fingers or his arms. The ache in his shoulders and neck was enough to chase the numbness from them.

Slowly he tried to pull his feet under him, to take the pressure off his wrists and shoulders; pain radiated up from his souls. Thin slices littered the bottoms of his feet and the rough concrete floor caused them to open and bleed.

Benny looked down; one of his eyes was crusted shut. The floor was splattered with blood, tinted with varying colors of red and copper, dried dirty brown smears and fresh crimson smudges.

There were other things too, splattered liquids in blue and green, wax and feathers, bones, small white bones, of animals and birds. There were symbols painted in his blood, on the tops of his feet on the floor and on the cement columns he stood between.

Carefully he drew a breath - pain, blinding pain; it unfurled inside of his gut and crawled its way up into his chest, digging into his ribs and lungs, nesting inside of him. It lanced down with sharp claws to bite into his hips and thighs, echoing back up through his body like lightning lacing across the sky.

"Shhh, shhh, shhh." A hand, soft and warm, was sliding over his cheek "Now, now, my sweet, it's ok, it will be ok," the voice hummed to him soothing, soft and comforting. His eyes drifted closed and he leaned towards the warmth of the body, leaned into the soft hands on his face.

"Andrea…," he mumbled "Help me… D… Dean… please… " His mind succumbed to the darkness as husky feminine laughter filled his ears.

* * *

It had been going on for hours. It had started suddenly not long after he blacked out and it hadn't ended. Cas and Sam were arguing, but they were far away. Their voices drifted in and out; he was drifting in and out.

His door creaked open and someone pulled a chair over to the side of his bed. A cool cloth was pressed against his forehead and a soft whisper came to his ear. "Shh, Dean, shh."

Meg.

Why was Meg in his room? Why was she touching him? He tried to force his eyes open; his breath hitched and pain lanced over his body.

It had started hours ago. It had been going on all night. He remembered every second. He remembered his screams.

* * *

Something was being shoved into his mouth. It was small and soft and tasted like animal, tanned leather, no, suede maybe? Benny tried to turn away, tried to move his head, but his body wouldn't respond. Carefully his mouth was pried open, deft fingers pressed into the joint of his jaw and he felt it fall, his cut and cracked lips parting to accept the small pouch.

"Good boy, good boy," the voice crooned into his ear, fingers petted along his cheek, slid through his sweaty hair. "That's it, that's it now, swallow and I'll give you a treat."

Benny tried to swallow; he tried to listen. Something stopped him; something was wrong.

'Dean,' the name fluttered across his mind, bright and severe. Hope filled him, and then it was gone. He was alone, no one knew where he was, he didn't even know where he was. Dean wasn't coming, no one was.

His throat was so dry, his mouth arid and hot. He was so thirsty, he was so, so thirsty.

"Please…," he whispered, his voice guttural, raw from his screams. "Thirsty…" The bag in his mouth made it hard to speak.

There was a disappointed sigh before the sharp clicking of retreating footsteps. Beny tried, his tongue was heavy, too thick and hard to move, but he tried, he tried to force the little bag out of his mouth. It was stuck to his dry lips, stuck on his heavy tongue; he couldn't open his mouth wide enough, he couldn't get it out; he couldn't breathe, he couldn't open his eyes. Why couldn't he open his eyes?

"Ah, ah, ah. No, no my sweet Lamia," she crooned to him, her hand coming up to push the little pouch back in. "I need you to swallow it, that's it, good boy."

A cup was being pressed to his lips. He inhaled and his body lurched forward on its own, his mouth opening, his muscles tensing all at once.

Blood.

The contents of the cup spilled over his chin and lips at his sudden movement. The woman laughed as she pressed the goblet roughly into his mouth. The cold rim of the cup split open the long cut that slashed across the right side of his face from temple to chin.

"Yes, yes, my sweet." she purred, her voice light and melodic and pleasant. Her free hand was rubbing soft circles against his cheek. "Thats a good boy, good boys get treats, don't they?"

Benny drank, the little pouch washed down his throat, his tongue darting out to lap at the goblet, swiping over his lips and chin trying to get every drop.

His fingers clenched and relaxed. His one good eye opened and fell on her; she was smiling, she was calling him a good boy, she was touching him with soft loving caresses. Her violet eyes were full and warm as they looked at him.

"Are you my good little Lamia?" she asked stepping in, her body hovering.

Benny breathed, his eyes narrowed, his body full of pain and anger. His numb fingers clenched, the skin of his hands so swollen it felt as if they would burst. _'NO!, NO!_ ' his brain screamed, his teeth clenched; he wanted to kill her, no, he _would_ kill her. He would rip out her throat and drain her of every drop of blood she had. He would never be hers, her pet, her good little Vampire. Never! He wouldn't, he was Dean's, he was… Dean's? The thought startled him but not as much as what he said next.

"Yes."

Her smile curled up over her delicate features turning them wicked. She leaned in kissing him, her tongue sliding along his lips and he opened his mouth for her. His body pulled against the chains, fighting to get closer to her, his arms straining as he leaned into the kiss.

* * *

Dean lurched up, his gasp deep and wrenching. His lungs pulled in air as if he had just broken through the surface of some fathomless, dark water. The air was sweet and hot and his breath came in deep gulps, his eyes wide, searching, unseeing.

"P… pen!" he grit out, "pen, get me a pen."

The chair next to his bed fell over as Meg rushed to the desk, a seconds pause and a pen and pad were being shoved into his outstretched fingers. Dean didn't hear what she said but there was a commotion outside his door as Cas and Sam fought to enter at the same time.

He was writing feverously, the pen digging into the pad, ripping at the pages with the force of his strokes. His mind was spinning, the fog threatening to overtake him again.

Someone was running a cool cloth over his neck and shoulders, someone was talking to him. None of that mattered.o Only one thing mattered - Benny.

"Benny."

"Benny."

"Benny"

He said it over and over again. He didn't even realize he was saying it. His shoulders went limp, his eyes came up large and cloudy, and his hands shook as he looked around the room. He found Cas, finally, Cas, he was squatting, hunched at the side of Dean's bed. His features broken his eyes wide, he gripped at the sheets next to Dean's hips. Dean shoved the pad into his hands, his fingers shaking sweaty as it slipped away.

"Dean?" his eyes were wide, searching, boundless questions held in their warm azure depths.

"Cas," he whispered "Benny…" Dean's eyes rolled back and he collapsed against the bed again.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the short chapter. You know I don't like to push them, they end when they want to lol. I am strictly a vessel for my muses. I'm really trying to get better at this whole writing thing, this chapter, I think, is my best so far. Let me know what you think.

Also I decided I hated the name Royal Ascot Bottlegreen, So I want to call this drink Clouds of Roses. I thought the cloudy white drink with the singular red rose petal was really fitting for this chapter. Let me know your thoughts 3


End file.
